How Anna trains a dragon
by Agent Megan
Summary: Four months after the great thaw, Anna has to go to Southern Isles in order to attend Hans judgement, on her way back she finds herself in a storm just like her parents, which will lead her all the way to the viking archipelago, she will meet new friends, new enemies and one of the rarest dragon species...
1. Conceal don't feel

**So.. I am a huge Httyd and Frozen fan and since there is going to be a third httyd film this year (which I have already seen and it was awesome) and there is going to be a Frozen 2 I decided to make a crossover between the 2 films. Ps: Sorry for the grammar mistakes English is not my main language.**

* * *

How Anna trains a dragon.

Chapter 1

"Conceal don't feel" Queen Elsa of Arendelle whispered to herself as she was staring outside her bedroom's window.

It's been almost 2 months since her younger sister and the only family member she had left Anna went to represent Arendelle at prince's Horrible aka Hans judgement all the way back to his homeland Southern Isles. She should have been back a month and a half. She assumed that her sister had to stay longer because of weather conditions, then again they would have send a message about it but instead she didn't get nothing. The worst thing is that Anna went by herself , Kristoff wanted to be there but she insisted on going alone.

The only thing that kept Elsa from losing control was her last talk with her sister just before she left.

"Are you sure about this Anna?" Elsa worriedly asked her sister, someone could easily notice Elsa's worry from miles just by her face and the way she was talking.

"For the last time Elsa...I will be fine" Anna replied with some annoyance, Elsa has been asking her these questions all day, she knew her sister was worried and she perfectly understood why, after all she was the only family she had left.

"I know it's just..."

"You don't want me to have the same fate as our parents right?" Anna finished Elsa's sentence who nodded. Anna noticed a few tears on her elder sister's face.

"Elsa... I will be back before you even say chocolate cake…And I promise I will be back no matter what!" Anna's words made Elsa give her little's sister a tight embrace.

"And if I don't comeback…. I want you to continue being well you""

"Please, just don't think about that, I don't want to imagine what would happen if..."

"Elsa! Relax, nothing is going to happen, like I said earlier I will be back before you even notice that I am gone." Anna once again stopped her sister's worried talks and bad thoughts.

"Your majesty we must leave..." a man said , he was the captain of the ship in which Anna would travel to Southern Isles, Anna nodded, she and Elsa hugged for one more time before saying their goodbyes and Anna went to the ship with the captain and the rest of his crew.

Elsa was left standing there watching from the dock as the ship slowly disappearing away from Arendelle, she just hoped that this wasn't the last time she would see Anna.

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock from her door.

"Elsa? Are you there?" it was Kristoff he was the only person who besides Anna and Olaf was allowed to call her by her name and not "your majesty" or "my queen", he was after all her soon to be brother-in law, she had finally gave her blessing to Anna and Kristoff a week before Anna's journey. She first made sure that Kristoff was trust worthy and not just someone who her sister wanted to marry 3 hours after she met him.

"Come in." Elsa answered, since the great thaw Elsa has opened up more and has grown to trust both Anna and Kristoff, not only that but she was no longer afraid of her powers and she knew now that her people admired them and they weren't seeing her as a monster anymore.

When Elsa turned around, she noticed a sad and depressed look on his face, she had seen this face before only when her sister froze in front of her just to protect her.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked fearfully, there was only one thing she didn't want to hear...

"It's Anna..." He said, Elsa's face darkened, oh no... he couldn't meant what she thought he meant, he just couldn't

"She returned?" Elsa hoped that his answer would be yes, that her sister would be downstairs and waiting for her to be welcomed with a warm hug but she knew that it wouldn't be a yes, if it was a yes then why would he have a depressed face.

"No..." Elsa's worst fear became reality, she felt like losing control again, this was the third time she was losing Anna both of them her fault.

"A sailor who was on her ship has, he wants to see you... he claims that he is the only survivor..."


	2. A sailor's tale (part 1)

**Soo chapter 2 is here! Well this one is bigger! I am sorry if some things are confusing, sometimes i dont know which words to use and english not being my main language well things are more difficult... Anyways i forgot to mention that this takes place around the first episode of Race to the edge season 1 so i am going to use a lot of elements from the series as well. SO Spoilers! I guess?**

* * *

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 2

"A sailor who was on her ship has, he wants to see you... he claims that he is the only survivor..."

Kristoff words struck Elsa like a knife, what did he meant with that? Could Anna really be…No she couldn't she gave her a promise that she would be back and everything would be alright! Anna has never broke a promise to her, she couldn't do that now…

"No…." was the only thing Elsa could say, she didn't want to lose her sister, not like this, not the same way she lost their parents. Elsa knew from the beginning that this journey was a bad idea and that Anna should have stayed back and not go and now, her worst fear became reality.

Kristoff noticed that the room's temperature was low, he even noticed that the walls started to freeze, he also saw Elsa's face, she was crying, she was afraid and she was in pain, then again he couldn't really blame her, he felt exactly like her right now, his future wife is probably lost in the sea never to be seen again.

"Elsa…You know I feel the same way too right now… I think the best thing we should do is hear this man's point of view."

"Kristoff…. Believe me you don't understand what I feel right now…."

"I actually do… Anna was-is my girlfriend and my soon to be wife!"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Elsa snapped, her eyes were already red from tears, her room was almost completely frozen. Kristoff was taken a back, he knew what an out of control and angry Elsa could do. When Elsa noticed the fear in Kristoff's eyes, she softened her eyes.

"This is the third time I am losing Anna and both of these times it was my fault, so you don't know what that's like…" Elsa explained calmer this time, Kristoff nodded, he knew he couldn't argue with that and it's true, Elsa didn't felt only the pain of losing her sister but also the guilt that she was responsible for it, which is far worse than what he felt right now.

"Elsa…It's not your fault, you couldn't have possibly known that this would happen, and besides we haven't even heard what happened exactly" Elsa looked at him, she knew he had a point and continued arguing with him would be pointless it would only make things worse than they already were.

"Alright… Let's go and hear what this man has to say"

* * *

Meanwhile a man was sitting on the castle's main hall, the same place Elsa's coronation happened a few months back, only this time the room was empty and only some guards and a servant named Kai was there with him, they were asking him questions like, why was he wet and why did he came alone on a small escape boat and if he was one the same ship with princess Anna then why wasn't she with him like she was supposed to.

"I will only answer this questions to Queen Elsa… she is the one who needs to learn what happened!" was the only thing he kept saying every time they asked him.

"I am right here" a female voice said which belonged to none other but Queen Elsa herself, the man immediately bowed and so Kai and the guards.

"Your majesty!"

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes….Can we please talk in private, I don't want to share those grave news with anyone but you, since you deserve to know what happened out there and why your sister hasn't returned." The man exclaimed, Elsa nodded

"Alright… Follow me" Elsa said, the man didn't reply he just followed her all the way to the library.

"So…."

"John, my name is John your majesty"

"Alright, John you have claimed that you are the only survivor of the ship that my sister was on"

"I am afraid so…"

"What happened?"

"You see, your majesty, it all started when we were starting our journey back from Southern Isles…"

* * *

It was morning, the weather seemed perfect for a ship to travel, the young princess was happy than ever, she was finally returning home, to her sister and Kristoff and they would finally start their wedding preparations. Anna was looking at the sailors who were doing well their job.

"Your majesty…" a voice said from behind her, Anna turned around, she saw one of the sailors, he was tall he had blue eyes and black hair, someone could say that he was attractive. He bowed to her.

"Oh hello…."

"My name is John."

"Nice to meet you John, I guess you know who I am right?" Anna exclaimed, the man smiled, of course he knew who she was after all, she was the reason all this journey happened in the first place, in fact everyone knew who she was on this ship.

"Of course… I just wanted to congratulate you for the punch you gave on that prince, it was just like the one you gave him right after our Queen brought back the summer"

"Thanks…You know when someone threatens my family I can get really and I mean REALLY aggressive" John chuckled, indeed this girl was too feisty for a princes, I mean if someone saw her on Hans trial and didn't knew that she was a princes and what had happened between her and that prince he would assume that she was just some crazy woman.

"I saw that, it was a good thing that he's family didn't believe his side of the story and believed ours."

"Can you believe him? He tried to manipulate his family IN FRONT of me…. I couldn't let that happen! Not after everything he has done to me and Elsa!"

"Couldn't agree more princes…" They continued chatting until John noticed that the weather was starting to get extremely dark, something that was uncommon for this sea except….

"Oh no…" John exclaimed, Anna looked at him worried.

"What's wrong?"

"A storm is coming this way, your majesty you must go inside your cabin RIGHT NOW!"

"No way… I am not going to hide while you guys are fighting out here to keep this ship stable, I am going to help!" Anna exclaimed, if there was one thing she hated the most is that being useless and let others help her.

"No offense, but our job is to protect you and lead you safe to Arendelle, letting you out here on a storm will grow the risk of you getting hurt or even worse die" John tried to explain to Anna but the only thing he got was an angry yet determined glare…

"Alright fine, but if something happens don't say that I didn't warn you!" John angrily…

* * *

"WAIT…Wait! I am sorry to interrupt your storytelling but you seriously left my sister to help just like that?" Elsa angrily asked, John gave her a shyly smile.

"Well… after what we saw her do to that pathetic excuse of a prince's trial we didn't really want to piss her off, so I decided to let her help since she wouldn't listen otherwise.."

"Are you saying my sister crazy?" Elsa was now angry, John noticed some ice on the walls that was beginning to spread.

"What? No, no, no…Your majesty I would never do such a thing and please let me continue…" Elsa took a deep breath, the ice stop spreading, she was still angry yet worried and afraid of what was she going to hear next.

"Fine…"

* * *

"We are closer to the storm!" a sailor said, everyone on the ship was panicking even John, Anna however was not, sure she was afraid of the storm and she was afraid to have the same fate as her parents but this didn't stop her, then again someone should bring order to that chaos right?

"ENOUGH!" Anna screamed, all the sailors and the captain stopped immediately what they were doing and they all looked at Anna confused and scared. Anna noticed this and calmed down a bit first before she begun to talk.

"Alright guys, I might not know about being a captain or a leader or anything like that, that's my sister's Elsa job anyway… HOWEVER, I know one thing and this thing is that we must avoid this storm and we must go back to Arendelle, I am not planning on dying from a small storm and your panicking isn't helping at all!" Anna angrily yet determined said, every sailor including John and the captain were amazed.

"Apologies your highness but I am afraid this is not just a small storm and apparently, it's not a storm that we would meet on our way to Arendelle." The captain said, Anna looked at him confused and at the same time worried, what he meant by they weren't supposed to meet any storm on their way back to Arendelle, it's the ocean it's unpredictable right?

"What do you mean by that captain?"

"I am afraid that our ship lost it course, we are no longer in safe waters your majesty…. We are at the borders of the barbaric archipelago…"

* * *

**Well it looks like Anna's in trouble and in big trouble, i wonder how Elsa will react to the rest of the story Ps: I tried to add some comedy with Elsa interrupting there, well i am going to have a lot of comedy and funny moments in the future... especially when specific characters make their appearance later on the story!**


	3. A sailor's tale (part 2)

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 3

* * *

"I am afraid that our ship lost it course, we are no longer in safe waters your majesty…. We are at the borders of the barbaric archipelago…" the captain said, Anna froze in place, she sure had heard of this place before from traders, they said that Vikings and pirates were still roaming those seas not only that some even claimed that extraordinary creatures that looked like the dragons from fairy tales were roaming the skies.

Anna heard tons of those stories when she was younger, whenever she heard about dragons she always thought about them as monsters who would steal her from her family and lock her in some tall tower… just like in fairy tales, Oh boy one time she even had a nightmare about this.

"So it does exist huh?" was the only thing Anna said.

Suddenly a thunder struck the ship, Anna for the first time since the journey started was afraid, this is exactly what the messenger had told her about how her parents were gone… And to make things worse….

"I see a ship coming straight to us sir!" one of the sailors screamed to the captain,

"Princess, it is no longer safe for you to be outside…" John exclaimed, Anna looked at him and this time she agreed, John has never seen her so afraid before, a few minutes ago she was prepared to fight and help, and now, she just looked like a frightened puppy, then again he couldn't blame her, this wasn't a place for a princess anyway. Anna immediately run to the cabin's door, if there was a chance for her to survive then, this was it.

John was ready to fight, he knew that this ship wasn't going to be a friendly one, someone could notice that they were caring cages from a far and it totally had canons. But this didn't stop John and the sailors from getting ready to fight, they had one job and that job was to protect the princess at any cost!

The enemy ship came closer, and when it did, it started shooting at them as they expected.

"John… I want you to go down and comfort the princess!" the captain said…

"But…"

"No buts… it seemed like you and her had a conversation earlier, she might need a comfort right now…"

"Alright I will go…. Father" John said and he went to the cabin, when he entered there he saw something that he wouldn't expect to see, a panicked Anna…. Not just panicked but scared, worried, depressed.

"Hey…Everything will be alright princess…" Anna looked at him, she had tears in her eyes, she had a feeling that they wouldn't go back home…

"Oh Anna…." Elsa said with sobs, she interrupted John once again, but he couldn't blame her, hearing her little sister's situation made Elsa feel guilty, that she wasn't there to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright! But noo, as always, Elsa wasn't by her sister's side, once again she was useless and once again she felt responsible for it.

"I tried to comfort her….But she wouldn't let me, she was too scared after those explosions and the fact that we were now in the middle of a storm, it didn't help at all" John said, he could notice Elsa's teary eyes… he knew her pain after all she wasn't the only one who lost a family member on that ship…

"Please continue…"

"Alright…."

"Fire!" one of the sailors said, _this can't get worse_ John thought but he was wrong…

"There's fire on the ship!" another sailor said, _well it just did…_ The fire was outside the cabin but it was getting stronger, and the smoke was almost unbearable and to make things worse the enemy ship was just right next to their's. Those pirate Vikings or whatever they were had already entered the ship and were fighting some of the sailors,

"Princess…we must go NOW!" John said, Anna just nodded, she was too scared to say anything so she just grabbed John's hand and followed him downstairs, John lead her to the escape boats, but to their unfortunate there was a pirate/Viking guy although he didn't looked like one, he was wearing a black armor, he had brown eyes short black hair and a beard.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here…" the man exclaimed in a deep evil voice.

"Who are you?" Anna fearfully asked as she took a few steps behind

"But where are my manners… The name is Viggo Grimborn… but for you just Viggo!" the man named Viggo said, he form a small evil smile.

"What do you want Viggo?" John angrily asked, Viggo looked at him and grinned once again.

"Do you think this is a game?" John asked once again, you could see the rage in his eyes, he got in front of Anna just in case.

"Actually… I do… You see you entered my territory and well… I decided to have some fun!" This angered John even more, he pulled a sword that he had in his back, Anna became confused, _How come I didn't notice that before…_

"If you are going to get Princess Anna then you have to fight me first!" John angrily exclaimed, but what he didn't know is that he just made a big mistake by revealing to him who Anna really was.

"A princess huh? My apologies your highness!" Viggo sarcastically said and he made a small bow he put his left hand on his back revealing his sword.

"You see… I could let you go really… but now that you know of my existence I unfortunately can't leave you like this… You might ruin my dragon hunting business!" Anna was shocked did he just say dragon hunting business?

"Wait… Dragons are real?"

"Well yes your highness…and they are truly dangerous to be around! But enough talking… It seems like your "boyfriend" over here wants to give me a piss of his mind" Anna was taking a back by this… did he just called John her boyfriend… no way there was only one man out there for her and that was Kristoff…

"Alright Viggo Grimsomethingguy… there is somethings you need to know about me! First of all John here is not my boyfriend… just a friend second of all there is no way I am believing this dragon existence thing…. And thirdly I am not some kind of a price just because I have royal blood!" Anna angrily said, Viggo reacted by laughing he found it amusing that this girl really believed that she could escape!

"I am afraid you are wrong my child… You are messing with the wrong man you see… Not only that but you also tried to accuse ME! Well this isn't a fairy tale where the prince saves the princess… And so our little game ends now… Ryker!" Viggo exclaimed, then a man came from behind capturing Anna who was unprepared for this, the man was taller than Viggo, he had the same eyes, a mustache and he was bald.

It seemed like that Viggo was the brain and Ryker was the muscle. Anna tried hard to attack Ryker but it was useless he was way stronger than her… John tried to attack Ryker but was knocked by Viggo, he fell to the escape boat.

"By the way… if you make it to your kingdom tell them… To STAY AWAY FROM MY BUISNESS OR THEY WILL HAVE THE SAME FATE AS YOUR PRINCESS OVER THERE…" Viggo yelled at John before knocking him unconscious and kicking the boat to the water. The last thing John heard before falling unconscious was Anna's desperate cries for help…

* * *

"I woke up an hour later… I don't know how I survived… I looked around me and I saw the ship burning and slowly sinking. I was lost…. I failed my mission… I failed you…. I am sorry my Queen" John said between sobs, Elsa didn't say anything, the walls of the library were completely frozen right now… a small snowstorm begun around Elsa…. She felt like she was struck with a thousand knifes and even more… she collapsed the same way she had when she learned about Anna's death all those months back…

"_Your sister died because of you…." _Those words came back… stronger than ever…

"You…You did what you could…You can go now…" Elsa said between sobs….She got up and went out of the library passing the guards and Kai who looked at her confused… She went back to her bedroom where she would stay for god knows how long!

* * *

**Another chapter so quick? Well I had ideas… Anyways it looks like Viggo and Ryker made an appearance, and they are a little different than they were on the series… well more evil! It looks like Elsa will isolate herself from the rest of the world once again… then again I cant blame her! From the next chapter we will see Berk too… Oh and spoiler alert Elsa will be more useful in the future and she wont be your cry all day and mourn for my sister character…. AND don't worry Anna is still alive…. **


	4. Just a nightmare

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 4

* * *

It's been almost two months since it happened, 2 months since she lost her freedom, 2 months since she lost herself. Anna was caged like an animal in a prison with creatures she believed that they were myth, she was no longer the princess who left Arendelle, she was no longer respected as one, she was a slave, but even slaves had better treatment than her, her kidnappers weren't pirates or bandits those at least would have tried to communicate with her home and try to trade her for gold or power.

But they didn't want none of that, or they wanted it but not this way, those guys weren't planning on bargaining with her sister or anyone from her home for gold, instead they were using her in all ways, not only as a slave but as a toy, a punching bag. Anna the first 2 weeks hoped that this was a nightmare, just a very bad nightmare, she hoped that she would wake up and see the worried face of her sister, she would tell her that everything would be alright, everything was alright after the great thaw… she and Elsa became the best of sisters once again.

Until… until she decided to agree on going to this journey, for who? The man who broke her heart and tried to kill her and her sister. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't manipulate his parents like he did with her. Her sister Elsa warned her not to go there or at least take Kristoff with her but no….. Anna was too stubborn to listen to her! Now she wished she had. Perhaps things would had turned differently if Kristoff was there to protect her.

But those were thoughts, thoughts that soon were gone. Now Anna has actually forgotten what it is like to be loved, to have someone protect her when she needed him, she had forgotten what was like to be a princess, she was starting to forget that good people existed. She even started to believe that her life on Arendelle was nothing but a dream, a wish that she had, an impossible life.

"GET UP" a man yelled and knocked with his axe her cell's bars. Anna knew that soon would be the time for her daily beat up, the first 2 weeks when that time came she was trying to resist, she was crying and she was calling for mercy. Now she wasn't reacting to it at all, she knew that it would be pointless anyway.

If Anna told to someone that she was a princess right now… he would hardly believe her, she haven't had a bath since she was captured, her cloths weren't in good shape either, her hair looked exactly like when she wakes up every morning only worse. Her body was full of scars and wounds that could easily be affected. Anna knew if she didn't find a way to escape this place she wouldn't be a thing in less than a month.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna wasn't the only one who was suffering. Back to Arendelle the castle was completely frozen, Elsa asked Kristoff to be king until she was better mentally… Kristoff knew that this wasn't going to happen anytime soon but today was the worst day for both Kristoff and Elsa…today they were going to attend to Anna's funeral. Elsa wanted her grave to be next to her parents since both of them were lost in the seas.

Since Elsa learned what happened to her sister she was wearing the same dress that she wore when she was making her ice castle all the way up to the Northern mountains, the only difference was the color, instead of her usual blue it was black.

"Elsa…. It's time" Kristoff said with pain, Elsa nodded, she knew that this time she couldn't stay on her room and mourn alone as much as she would wanted that, she now felt the pain she felt when Anna froze right in front of her and worse, after John's story she had isolated herself once again, this time not because she was afraid of her powers but to mourn. She knew that the fate that had gotten Anna didn't deserve it at all, she didn't deserve to be kidnapped and possibly tortured or even killed. She deserved to have a happily ever after with the people who loved her.

Anna never did anything to deserve this harsh ending, she was always the sweet and happy little sister who would make her happy no matter what situation Anna even sacrificed herself for her. Elsa finally took a deep breath _Conceal don't feel _these 4 words haunted her ever since she was 8, they never really helped her and they never would.

"Alright Kristoff… I am coming…. Just give me five more minutes." Elsa replied, she was sobbing, her face was red from tears, she hoped that this was a nightmare a very bad nightmare, she hoped that when she would wake up she would see Anna sleeping in her bedroom like she always does in the mornings. But no… this wasn't a nightmare this was reality…. As much as Elsa hated to admit it this was the reality.

Elsa finally arrived at the hill where the funeral would take place, everyone was already there including Kristoff and Sven, even Olaf was there and for the happy snowman that he normally is, today he wasn't, like everyone else he was mourning the loss of the princess. Almost the entire Arendelle was there, everyone loved Anna she was too kind and sweet to not be loved. The people that were there made way for their mourning queen to pass.

Elsa was now standing in front of the three graves, it brought tears to her eyes just by looking at them. Firstly she hurt Anna when she was 5 and she was 8 causing her isolation, then she lost her parents, then after the coronation she struck her sister again this time in her heart, then she was told that Anna died because of her only to see her become ice statue in front of her just to save her and now, she lost Anna once again the same way she lost her parents and worse.

"My queen…" Kai whispered, Elsa knew what he meant with that… it was time, time for her to say one last goodbye to Anna

"Yes…I know…"

Elsa took a deep breath, this was probably the hardest moment of her life, it was even harder than her coronation day at least she didn't have to say a permanent goodbye to the last person she wanted to lose…It felt like that everything she did all those years, all those sacrifices to protect her beloved sister were for nothing, in the end she lost her anyway…

"How ironic? For your whole life you protect one person, the person you cannot imagine a world without, your best friend who happens to be your sister only to be gone in the most unfair way. That's exactly what happened to Elsa right now.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this unfortunate….day" Elsa managed to say between her sobs. Everyone who was there was paying attention to their Queen.

"I-I guess you all know why y-you are here… For my entire life, I was determined to avoid this day to c-come….thirteen years ago I isolated myself just to protect the person that we are all grieving today from my powers… I would do anything for Anna, before my isolation we were the best of sisters, we were even sharing rooms… until the day I accidently struck m-my sister to the head" Elsa paused there, that day was the end of her childhood, it was the last interaction she had with Anna without a door between them. Elsa chocked at the memory, fresh tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Luckily, someone my parents knew managed to heal my sister warning us that the head could be healed but the heart no…He also told me that fear was my worst enemy! After that my sister didn't remember I had powers our parents decided that it would be the best if we closed the gates and separate me from Anna until I learned how to control my powers…" Elsa made another stop there, these memories were nothing but pain, everyday away from her sister was like hitting her with a knife and now… it would be a permanent knife in her heart.

She took another one big breath and continued.

"Every day Anna knocked my door with hopes of me playing with her and specifically she wanted to build a snowman…" Elsa pointed Olaf who looked at her and smiled.

"Every day I wanted to open the door… to let her in… to play with her… but I was weak I thought that it would be the best if I stayed away from her, from everyone I loved! If I only knew back then that this day would come anyway…I wouldn't have spent a second away from Anna, I wouldn't have let her grieve for our parents alone and I would of course build as many snowmen as she wanted!" Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she tried hard not to break in front of her people but she couldn't, it was just too much for her. Olaf immediately reacted by giving Elsa a big warm hug.

"It's okay Elsa…. I am sure Anna is still here with us… in here" Olaf pointed Elsa's hear, this managed to make her smile a little. Olaf could be clumsy and annoying sometimes but in cases like these… he could say the wiser things. This gave her the courage to take one more deep breath and finish her speech.

"At my coronation party… you all know what happened, I ran away and Anna followed me, when she found me I accidently struck her in the heart, luckily Kristoff was there and he took her away from me… After my capture from Hans and the duke of weaseltown or wesleton I don't really care right now… I managed to escape, Hans followed me, I told him to take care of my sister but what he told me next still hunts me to this day…."

"Your sister is dead because of you… he said… When I heard that I lost my reason to live, all my fears became reality. Unfortunately, before Hans was able to cut my head, Anna stood between me and him only to become solid blue ice. I didn't want to believe it… just like I don't want to believe it now… Well you know the rest… After this whole mess finished me and Anna became close once again, I even tried to make her the best birthday! And now as it seemed like life finally was smiling on us it turned to downhill once again…."

"I know I wasn't the best sister, I wish I could fix things and I wish you were right here with us… Before you left you gave me a promise that you would be back no matter what…. Anna you never broke your promise before… If there's a chance that you are still alive out there then I will be waiting right here for you… I will always be!" When Elsa finished her speech everyone applauded even Olaf. One by one the people of Arendelle paid their last respects to their favorite princess and the young children even let a flower on her grave.

Elsa hoped that this grave wouldn't be there forever… Even after everything she somehow felt that her sister was alive and she would be back she just needed time….

* * *

**Ouf… Big and depressing chapter, I know Elsa's speech had some flaws… Anyways from the next chapter we are going to see Berk, and finally this story will not be sooo dramatic! Elsa will appear in one more chapter or two and then spoiler alert she will re-appear in the middle with some action! I want this story to focus more on Anna's adventures. I hope you enjoy it so far… See ya in the next chapter! Megan is off**


	5. Vikings to the rescue!

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 5

* * *

Another month has passed since her capture, Anna knew that her days were short, she was now on a ship once again only this time she was chained and caged on a cell. The only clothes she had left were covering her private parts. If a month ago someone wouldn't believe that she was a princess now he would thought that she was crazy, she had noticeable wounds all over her body. Those guys really managed to break her.

Anna had transformed in just 3 months from the stubborn, feisty yet happy and always positive princess that everyone loved to a little girl who was afraid of her own shadow, even though when those guys torture her she doesn't speak or react anymore, but when she is alone she cries and sobs uncontrollably something that wasn't like her but it was her new self. Even if somehow Elsa found her now she wouldn't recognize her in fact she wouldn't even believe that she was her sister.

But for once her luck was back, she earned a chance to escape a chance to see the sun again, if she survived of course, her wounds were probably infected and she was barely conscious. The only reason she was still fighting right now was because of a fight that was happening on the ship.

"NIGHT FURY GET DOWN!" she heard a man screaming. Immediately after that she heard a powerful explosion close to her. She saw fire once again, it was like fate was wanting her to die in sea away from her sister and her friends. Anna felt dizzy, the last thing she saw before becoming unconscious was a black creature coming close to her.

"Toothless? What are you doing?" a man said, the black creature looked at him, then it looked back at whatever it was looking.

"Hiccup! We freed all the dragons we can go back now…."

"I know Astrid… but I think toothless found something…." Hiccup went closer to toothless, when he was close enough he was shock with what his dragon friend found.

"Um…. Astrid you might want to come down here!" Hiccup was just too shocked, he really thought that dragon hunters were just bad at dragons but this…. This took it to a whole new level.

"What's wro- Oh my Thor!" Astrid exclaimed, she was as shocked as Hiccup she didn't knew what to say… right in front of her, there was a unconscious woman, her hair was a mess, her body was a mess, she was chained and she needed medical attention right now.

"Alright she is alive for now… Astrid help me break her chains we need to take her to Gothi now!" Hiccup said, Astrid nodded she was too shocked to say anything, she used her axe to break the girl's chains. Hiccup picked her up, normally Astrid would be jealous but not now… right now that girl needed help and immediately. They ran out of the ship. Stormfly Astrid's dragon was waiting at the deck. Hiccup was ridding toothless already and he was carrying the girl as gently as possible, he didn't want to harm her further.

"Alright bud we need to go back to Berk and fast!" Toothless obeyed and he immediately took off, Astrid followed their steps with Stormfly.

"What took you so lo-" a chubby boy named Fishlegs almost said but stopped when he noticed that Hiccup was carrying a badly injured and unconscious.

"No time to explain Fishlegs… We must go to Goth now!" Fishlegs nodded, they didn't talk much during their way back they were too shocked from the girl's condition. So many questions flawed in Hiccup's mind, like who was this girl? Why the hunters had treated her that way? Was she someone important? Or was just a slave?

When they arrived they finally arrived to Berk Hiccup picked the girl up once again.

"Son you're….."

"Not now dad, we must take this girl to Goth, If we don't she will die!" Hiccup said, his father the chief of the Vikings of Berk, Stoick the vast nodded in agreement.

"Alright…." Even Stoick was shocked by the girl's condition. Yes Vikings could be really violent but at least they had some respect and even they respected women as equals…

Finally Hiccup reached to Gothi's house she was waiting for him, he laid the girl to a bed. Gothi wrote something with her stick, Hiccup understood, he knew that she needed privacy to do her job so he left. When he went outside Stoick,Gobber,Astrid,Fishlegs,Ruffnut,Tuffnut and Snotlout were waiting for him.

Stoick was the first to speak. "Son, who is this girl and where did you find her?"

"I don't know who is she, but I and Astrid found her on a dragon hunter's ship."

"Who could do such a thing…. I mean sure I hit Ruffnut for fun but this…. This is way too much"

"You know I can hear you right?"

"Yeah I do…"

"I am with Tuff on this one… whoever did this to her must be crazy, she seemed like a pretty girl anyways" Snotlout remarked, Astrid reacted by giving him a punch on his face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How can you say something like that RIGHT NOW?"

"ENOUGH" Hiccup almost yelled, everyone looked at him, before Hiccup could speak Gothi came out of her house. Immediately everyone turned their attention to her. She was writing something with her stick.

"I managed to clean her wounds, but she needs a yak of recover?" Gobber read, everyone looked at him confused, Gothi hit him in the head with her stick.

"Ow… She needs a week to recover before she wakes up…" Gobber read this time, Hiccup and Astrid sighed, they were relieved that she would survive but the question still remains… Who was she?

"Okay we will take her to our house"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I think it would be better if she stays in my parent's house, I can take care of her, besides I think she would be more comfortable having a girl around her, I don't think she would be trustful towards men after her experience that I don't want to know details of." Everyone knew Astrid was right, it would be better if they let her approach that girl first, and besides the girl herself would be more comfortable around Astrid than she would be with Hiccup or Stoick.

It would be a long week for Astrid and everyone else, they were all so curious to meet this girl and who knows? She might turn out to be a great ally and friend to them.

* * *

**So… Hiccup and the gang finally made an appearance and Anna is saved, now this is where the story truly starts, I know this chapter didn't have the best explanation and description but I will try to improve that in the future. I hope you like this story so far. Ps: I saw Frozen 2 teaser trailer today, and I am very excited for it! I might even use some stuff from it in the future. **


	6. A beautiful friendship beggins!

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 6

* * *

A week has passed since Hiccup and Astrid found the girl and Astrid had made sure that her wounds were cleaned and that the girl was as comfortable as she could, even if she wasn't conscious yet she wanted to make sure that she would recover fine.

"I have never seen Astrid acting like this before…" Fishlegs said, Ruff and Tuff nodded in agreement

"I agree with Fishlegs! I didn't knew she could take care of someone that well…. Especially someone she doesn't even know!"

"Guys… The only reason Astrid is acting like this is because she hates it when men treat women like things, and she is trying to make up for her…" Hiccup replied to the gang's questions, it is true Astrid could be frustrated when she hears other men finding it normal to not treat women well.

* * *

Meanwhile in Astrid's house Anna slowly opened her eyes, she was in pain _normal_ she thought, pain was normal for her those 3 months, not only mental but physical pain too. She tried to get up, to her surprise she could not only that but she wasn't chained or in a cell anymore but in a room, a clean room.

"Is this heaven?" she murmured, even if the room she was right now was nothing like her home, it was still more comfortable than being in a dirty dark cell.

"No… but you almost got there…" an unfamiliar female voice said, Anna was shocked and immediately curved to a corner and she closed her eyes by instinct she was waiting for her usual beat up but it never came, Anna slowly opened her eyes once again only to find a blond girl with blue eyes and weird blue clothes that looked like armor? Well it wasn't a dress for sure… It seemed like the girl was around her age and she also looked worried.

"Um….Hi" Anna awkwardly said, the girl smiled.

"Hey…" the girl replied with the same awkwardness

"W-where am I?" Anna asked, it sure didn't look like a prison so what was this place?

"You are in my house… and specifically you are in my room" the girl kindly replied, she then helped her to get up, to her surprise she wasn't naked either instead she was wearing some very casual Viking clothes?

"Well…Um who are you?"

"I am Astrid…Astrid Hofferson if you want my full name… And you?"

"I am Anna…. Princess Anna-"Anna didn't finish her sentence, Astrid was shocked, a Princess? If she was a Princess then why was she treated like that and…. Where did she come from?

"You're a what?" Astrid asked with shock…

"Well a princess is…"

"No, I know what a princess is, I mean if you are a princess then why were you treated like that and not be respected?" Anna could understand Astrid's confusion, sure the condition she was found wasn't one for a princess like her, so she had to explain what had happened and Astrid seemed like a girl to be trusted so she took a deep breath before she replied.

"Well… Do you have time for a story…And I mean a big one?"

"Alright…"

"Before I start, everything I am about to tell you is truth because some elements on my story are well… almost impossible to exist but they do…"

"I live in a Viking village with dragons as pets, I don't think anything can top that!"

"Wait Dragons?" even though Anna knew about dragon's existence and she had seen some being treated badly by those hunters she didn't expect that there were Vikings with pet dragons.

"We will get on that later… Please tell me your story first then I will tell you mine…"

"Alright everything started fourteen years ago… "(Anna basically tells Astrid the entire Frozen movie plot) she tells her about her elder sister Elsa and how close they were, their separation, the coronation day, the events that followed…

"WAIT! You wanted to marry a man you just MET?" Astrid said between laughs.

"I just told you! I haven't been outside the castle for thirteen years… I thought that I wouldn't have another chance to find my true love so…" Anna and Astrid laughed a bit, Anna knew that being engaged with Hans was a bad idea from the start...

"I then introduced Hans to my sister who of course didn't gave her blessing, she warned me that I couldn't marry a man that I just met… Oh how I wish I heard her but no…"

"Was this Hans guy the reason about your torture?"

"Well… Not directly but… Let me continue and you will understand how I ended up here"

"Alright…" Astrid had let Anna continue her story telling, she was shocked by the fact that her Anna's sister could control ice but she didn't think that she was crazy, I mean she was a Viking in a village with dragons who acted like if dogs and cats had babies mixed with lizards and birds…. Anyways Anna then told her about how she met her future husband Kristoff and their great adventure, then she told her about Olaf the talking snowman she was surprised that Astrid believed all that and finally she told her about how her sister froze her heart and well the ending of frozen…

When Anna finished her storytelling Astrid was astonished by her story.

"Wow….Just wow, did you really punched prince horrible after your sister brought summer back?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't the only time I did it… 3 months later I had to travel to his home Southern Isles in order to make sure he wouldn't manipulate his judges like he did with me…. And he did… But I managed to give him a good beating afterwards… The bad things however happened when we were returning home... We ended up on a bad storm on your archipelago… to make things worse dragon hunters attacked as and a guy named Viggo….-" Anna was on verge of crying, she remembered that day, she almost died there, well she wished she had.

"Pause right there… did you say Viggo?" Anna nodded

"So he's responsible for your condition?"

"In a way….he never touched me but his men did…"

"THIS! Gives me more reasons to destroy every dragon hunting ship in existence! Those guys not only torture dragons but innocent girls like you as well!" Anna smiled at Astrid's frustration, it looked like that Astrid had met those guys before…

"Do you know him?"

"Of course I do… He causes problems to our village and always tries to take our dragons but we outrun them every time!"

"Astrid? Could you saw me what dragons are like?" Anna asked innocently, Astrid smiled.

"Sure and in the mean time I will tell you how we got here…" Astrid replied, she really liked Anna, it looked like that this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship….

* * *

**Alright…Another chapter is done and it looks like Anna finally woke up! Before you say anything I am not going to do a romantic AnnaxAstrid fanfic but they will become very close later on. Also I am going to stick with Hiccstird as well, I can't imagine Hiccup getting another girl except Astrid anyways, but I got some surprise for Anna later on…**


	7. Feels like home

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 7

* * *

A week has passed since Anna woke up and met Astrid, she told her story to her and then Astrid told her story (basically the entire httyd film but from her point of view) and she introduced her first to Stormfly. At first Anna was nervous but when she realized how gentle Stormfly could be she trusted her. Astrid even took Anna with her for a morning flight and she loved it.

Later she introduced her to the gang but first she ensured her that no one around Berk would ever do something violent to her and of course she warned her about Snotlout that he always tries to whoo any girl he meets, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut how crazy they are, Fishlegs and his love for knowledge about dragons and Hiccup she did mention that he was the one who found her with toothless.

Now that Anna had almost fully recover from her physical injuries, she wanted to learn more about dragons and Hiccup decided to let her come with them back to the Dragon's Edge, she would sure be helpful and she had more reasons to fight the dragon hunters than them. In the meantime Anna and Astrid had become best friends, to Anna Astrid reminded her of Elsa mostly because of her appearance they were both blonde with blue eyes. However their personalities were different. On the one hand Astrid would easily unleash her rage especially to Snotlout. On the other hand Elsa would try to conceal her feelings.. But they did have something more than just appearance in common, if something was bothering them for example being sick or being hurt they would try to avoid it. Now that Anna was thinking about it Astrid felt like having Elsa around and that's what made her feel more comfortable and in such a short time she managed to heal her mental wounds.

But Astrid wasn't the only one who Anna liked to hang out, there was Hiccup who saved her and as weird as it might sounds she also liked to hang out with the twins Ruff and Tuff. They would always cause problems and get in trouble. Just like she did when she was younger, she might had not destroyed the castle but she was still a master at pranking.

And of course Snotlout would try to whoo her just like Astrid, but it never worked and she would always tell him about the time she punched Hans out of a ship.

Anna might only be a week on Berk but it felt like being her entire life here, it quickly became her home and with her new friends she was ready to overcome her fears and face new challenges.

Anna's thoughts were disturbed by an explosion nearby, she chuckled and already knew who could have caused this.

"RUFFNUT TUFFNUT!" she heard the chief of Berk Stoick yelling. _ They must have done it again _she thought.

"How many times have I told you NOT blowing staff around the village! That's the fifth time this week!" he angrily said, the twins had a smirk on their faces.

"Whoops…" Ruffnut murmured.

"Whoops? That's all you have to say? You guys just blew up the blacksmith!" Hiccup interfered, he was nearby when he heard the explosion and when his father started yelling well even if he wasn't nearby he would still hear his yells.

"So… What happened now?" Anna asked, even though she heard the explosion and Stoick's yells, she still wanted to hear it from the twins.

"This! Happened now…" Hiccup answered instead and he pointed the big hole on blacksmith's wall. Anna couldn't help but giggle when she saw Hiccup's expression.

"Really? Laughing… I don't see where the fun is…"

"Your face!" Anna said before bursting into laughter.

"What… RUFF TUFF WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Nothing…" they said in union, Hiccup could see them smiling.

"Okay what is going on here?!"

"Hey G-guuys….Whoa Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed, she was about to burst into laughter too…

"Oh not you too… What do I have in my face!" Hiccup angrily said, just then toothless came to lick him in the face.

"TOOTHLESS! You know that doesn't wash out…." Astrid gave Hiccup a small mirror to see his problem, he had mad all over his face and he didn't even notice it. But then it hit him, when the explosion happened Hiccup accidently hit his face on his desk where he was working on a small project and had to use some mad for it.

"Really guys…." Was the only thing he said.

"Hey Anna do you want to go flying with me and StormFly I can show you some combat training using an axe, and since tomorrow we will go back to the Edge you will have to learn how to fight." Astrid said, Anna agreed, she loved flying with Stormfly and she loved spending time with Astrid so she didn't mind at all.

"And the Annastrid continues…" Snotlout exclaimed, the girls looked at him confused.

"Annastrid?" they said in union.

"Yep… just like Hicclegs or Hiccstrid!"

"You know what Snotlout? I like that…"

"Of course you do!"

"Don't get your hopes up…" Astrid interfered, Snotlout smirked and Anna gave him a death glare.

"Well… enough said." He said and left with Hookfang.

"He is crazy…"

"He's Snotlout what did you expect?"

"True… Now what did you say about my training?" Anna exclaimed, Astrid smiled and the two girls went to have their fun (please no dirty thoughts)

* * *

**Boom another chapter is done… well I used a lot of rtte references here and I am going to use a lot more… I might go back to Elsa on the next chapter but maybe not yet… I am still thinking about it as I said before I want this to be a story about Anna's adventures... On the other hand I don't want to have Elsa just a background character I want her to do something and not just isolate herself I don't think that's in Elsa's character, besides Frozen 2 teaser gave me some ideas. So I would like your opinion about Elsa's role here, should I make her more active from the start or use her later on?**


	8. I am coming Anna (part 1)

**Hey everyone Megan here and first of all I would like to thank you for the support! Okay so on the previous chapter I asked you if Elsa should play a role other than just a background character who the only thing she would do would be sitting on her room crying all day and waiting for Anna to return. I believe that's out of Elsa's character sure she would mourn just like we saw her do when she learned about Anna's "death" from Hans and maybe worse but it's more likely she would actually do something to find her. So I decided to make Elsa a main character on this story without however stealing Anna's spotlight since she is the protagonist here. Ps: I know I have some grammar issues which I am trying to improve by myself (well school English level is for 5yrs olds….) and for that reason I would really much like it if you point my mistakes so I can improve them. And finally, I know the story seems kind of rushed I will try to improve it from now on. So let's get on with the story.**

**Oh and by the way this chapter will focus on Elsa's feelings and it's around the same time with Anna's rescue from the gang.**

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 8

* * *

Pain, pain and grief were the only feelings Elsa had these last two months. First when she was eight years old she had hurt her sister with her powers causing her to be afraid of them and isolating herself from the rest of the world including her own family. The only ones she allowed to even barely being in her life were her parents who she lost at the age of eighteen in a shipwreck. Then when it was time for her to become queen she was about to lose everything once again.

Her powers were revealed causing fear within her own people, excluding her sister who was the only one who never stopped believing in her even when she wasn't there when Anna needed her the most, when their parents died she wasn't there to support her. But Anna was always there. And how did Elsa repay her? By hurting not only her feelings but freezing her heart too. And as Elsa thought things couldn't get worse, Hans told her that she was responsible for her beloved sister's death, his words were still haunting her to this day because he was right. She was the one who had shot Anna as a child, she was the one who destroyed her childhood and she was the one who froze her heart.

That moment was probably the worst moment of her life, she really had just lost everything and worse she was the cause. But then it happened, as Elsa was waiting for Han's sword to finish her she heard a very familiar scream it was Anna's….after everything Elsa has done to her Anna had sacrificed herself for her. And there she was just looking at Anna's frozen statue Elsa finally unleashed all her feelings by hugging her sister she really wanted to tell her everything, open that door and build a snowman with her. And then the magic happened… Anna was back, she finally realized that the key to control her powers was love, she fixed the eternal winter and she was back as the queen of Arendelle and her people forgave and love her for who she was. But the best part was having her sister back.

The next few months Elsa tried to re-candle their lost friendship and show her how much she meant to her. Elsa organized probably Anna's best birthday as she called them. Yes everything was perfect until that horrific day she got a message from Southern Isles. They wanted someone from the royal family to be in present at Han's trial and tell the story from their point of view. Of course Hans was already grounded when he returned but the King believed it wasn't enough and wanted and our judgment. Oh how she wished she was the one to go or at least go with Anna…If she only knew that it would be the last time she would see her. Elsa right now felt like she was the worst sister in the world. She failed to do once again the thing she promised to do. Protect her little sister.

Kristoff kept telling her that it wasn't her fault for Anna's demise this time… No one really blame her except herself. She was thinking about John's point of view all the time… Her Anna was not just lost in the sea like her parents but she was kidnapped and possibly tortured the worst way possible. However even if everyone had lost hope in Anna's survival and safe return a part of Elsa's heart was telling her that she was out there alive and well…

That part was getting stronger day by day. If there was one thing Anna taught her was to trust her heart more than her brain and never give up on those who she cared about the most. And then it hit her… What was she doing? She was the Snow Queen! She shouldn't be isolated and cry! She should be out there looking for her sister. If there was even a one percent chance that Anna was still alive then she would need help HER help.

Elsa wiped her tears away. She got up and opened her rooms door, something she hasn't done for a month, she saw Kai outside with a shocked expression he was bringing her food he always left it outside her door so it was a big shock to him to see Elsa opening the door like that and not only that, he didn't see tears or sadness in her face but something he hadn't seen in a while… Determination.

"Kai… I want you and Kristoff to be in charge of the kingdom… train him, I know you did rule for three years before my coronation so I know that you can do it now…." Elsa said, Kai has never heard her so determined, so sure of herself, so fearless before even when Anna was still around.

"As you wish my queen… but if I may ask are you alright?"

"Never been better… I just…. Decided to take a small trip to clear my mind" Elsa half lied, she did want to take a "small" trip but it wasn't to clear her mind, but to find her sister. Of course she wouldn't tell that to Kai or even Kristoff… they would think that she was crazy and it would be a lost cause. So right now Elsa knew the only person she could trust was herself.

"If I may ask to where?" Kai asked, still confused by Elsa's unusual behavior.

"Corona…" Elsa replied, indeed she wanted to make a stop there before going to Viking archipelago because she knew that her uncle had studied Viking's behaviors for years and he even had maps of the archipelago so if there was someone who could help her find her sister was him.

"Alright… Do you want me to prepare a ship for your departure and inform them about your sudden visit?" Kai asked, Elsa shivered. She didn't like the idea of traveling by ship not after she lost everything from it but she didn't have a choice.

"Yes…I would really appreciate that!" she kindly replied. Elsa knew that this journey wouldn't be "small" she knew she wouldn't return until she had Anna with her even if it took the rest of her life to find her. That's why she asked Kai to train Kristoff just in case she never returned at least there would be a king for her people.

Anna never gave up on her… Elsa was about to do the same thing no matter how insane or dangerous as it sounded, she was ready to give up everything just to get her baby sister back and nothing would change her mind.

* * *

**And finally, Elsa decided to do something people! I hope I explained it better than my other chapters. And it looks like we are getting a Rapunzel and Eugene cameo soon… Now I know what you are going to say… Kristoff as a king? That's probably my craziest idea yet. Then again there weren't many people Elsa trusted so… And well in a world with ice queens, dragon riders, dragon hunters and dragons who can be aggressive yet at the same time cute as kittens or puppies nothing makes sense right?**


	9. I am coming Anna (part 2)

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 9

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAAAT?" Kristoff screamed, he was shocked did Elsa just asked him that? Was she out of her mind? I mean sure she was in pain and grief just like he was but suddenly making an appearance asking him to rule the kingdom so she could go to a small trip with a SHIP a month after the grave news…. It didn't make sense to him at all.

"Elsa I know you miss her… I do to and I think everyone does but this is insane! Put me in charge so you can clear off your mind?

"Kristoff… I know this sounds crazy to you but believe me you are one of the few persons who I trust and the only capable along with Kai to rule. The other one was Anna and well… you know" Elsa replied calmly, Kristoff was still shocked with Elsa's quick decision he knew that something was off she couldn't just woke up one morning and said hey I want to clear my mind of let's leave Kristoff and Kai in charge! That's not Elsa at all…

"So… you woke up this morning and said hey let's stop my isolation and go a small trip and leave Kristoff in charge what could go wrong?" Kristoff sarcastically said, this made Elsa giggle she liked it when he acted like this and she remembered when he was acting like this around Anna it made her laugh a lot.

"I have been thinking about it a few days now… Happy?"

"Nope… still not convinced" He replied, Elsa knew that Kristoff wouldn't be as easy as Kai or the other servants to convince about her trip. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Okay… If I tell you I want you to promise me that no one will know not even Olaf or Sven!" she finally replied, Kristoff looked at her confused.

"Okay I promise…"

"I want to go and find Anna…." Kristoff's eyes widened by this, now everything made perfect sense to him. Why else she would act so confident, determined and suddenly trust him enough to leave him in charge?

"Elsa…." Was the only thing that escaped from his mouth.

"I know what you will say…. There's no way Anna is still alive and I am crazy… But part of my heart tells me that she is out there somewhere and this part keeps getting stronger day by day! And besides John told us that they were attacked by Vikings… so maybe Anna is still out there and if she is she needs help my help!" Elsa felt tears in her eyes once again. Kristoff was left speechless… he knew Anna's and Elsa's strong relationship and he knew how much Elsa cared about Anna and the opposite.

"And… Anna taught me that you never give up on someone you love no matter what! She never gave up on me even when I shut her out for thirteen years even when I froze her heart, she was still believing in me. So I can't just give up on her I have to go out there I have to find her…." Elsa said, Kristoff nodded, he knew she was right and he knew that nobody except maybe Anna could change Elsa's mind.

"Alright then… I can't tell you what do to and I know that I can't change your mind. Perhaps if you were in Anna's place right now she would do the same for you no matter how reckless and dangerous it is. But…. If you find her and come back don't be surprised if there is no kingdom!" This made Elsa smiled.

"Well you do know if something happened to me that you and Anna would be the next King and Queen…" Kristoff never thought of that, well he didn't want to think of it besides him and Anna weren't married yet, they would be married when she would return so…

"See it as a practice!" Kristoff nodded she had a point.

"Good luck… I guess you won't be back until you find her right?" Elsa nodded.

"Okay then… I will try to keep the kingdom while you are gone but no promises…." Kristoff said, Elsa smiled.

"My queen… your ship is ready your crew is waiting for you!" Kai said as he entered the room.

"Alright…. I guess this is it then"

"Right…"

"Take care…" Elsa nodded, she then followed Kai to the dock, she was about to begin her journey to find her sister.

* * *

**Boom it looks like Elsa's journey is about to begin…. Next stop Corona! Just to know guys I will skip Elsa's time in the sea and we will go to Corona immediately since nothing interesting will happen. But for the next chapter we will return to Anna and the gang… Ps: sorry if the chapter was short…. I promise the next one will be bigger.**


	10. Race to the edge

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 10

* * *

"Alright gang are you ready?" Hiccup asked, everyone was with their dragons and were ready to take off and this time they had a new addition to the team… Anna.

"Can we just get over with it?" Snotlout murmured, he always was complaining about something.

"This is the fifth time you complain today Snotlout!" Astrid said clearly annoyed.

"More like the fifth time in an hour?" Anna protested and did a high-fives with Astrid.

"What do you know?" Snotlout asked mockingly

"I bet more than you?" Anna replied with the same mocking tone, Astrid couldn't help but giggle.

"Snap out of it guys…." Hiccup exclaimed, from the moment Anna and Snotlout met they haven't stop arguing… He had to deal with Astrid's and Snotlout's arguments before now he had to deal with this too?

"Don't snap out of it guys… This is entertainment" Tuffnut said, his twin sister nodded in agreement. Hiccup looked at them with a _really now_ look on his face.

"Okay… So everything is perfect, we got our supplies we needed we are ready to go now!"

"Finally! Come on Hookfang let's go it really smells princessly weakness here"

"WHAT DOES IT SMELL?" Anna exclaimed, she was frustrated with Snotlout's behavior and this was the cross line.

"Nothing…"

"DID HE JUST CALLED ME WEAK?" Anna continued, she was now mad really mad…

"I wasn't the one who been kept as a slave Princess…" this was it… Anna was clearly out of control mad… she was about to attack Snotlout but thankfully for him, Hiccup caught (a similar way to how Kristoff had in Frozen).

"Okay…Its time for someone too cool off a little… Snotlout I would recommend you to go before she seeks out for your head!" Hiccup said, he was struggling to keep Anna calm.

"Ha like she can! Come on Hookie let's go!" he exclaimed mockingly once again before taking off with his dragon.

"Can you believe HIM?" Anna said more calmly this time.

"Anna… he's Snotlout what did you expect?"

"Yeah I know that Astrid but… He has no idea what I have been through he can't just say something like that and get away with it…. If only Elsa heard that…. Now he would probably be a nice ice statue for decoration." Anna giggled with the last sentence, she knew her sister wouldn't have tried to kill him since she made a vow not to kill with her powers but Snotlout could easily manage to make her do it.

"A frozen Snotlout? Now that's something I would like to see!" Astrid exclaimed, everyone nodded in agreement, Snotlout sometimes could be very annoying he could even top the twins in annoyance and that's an achievement.

"Alright guys… Let's go!"

"Come on Anna" Astrid said, Anna followed her, they were both going to fly with Stormfly and Anna had to say, she imagined flying when she was younger but she never really saw what it's like… Now whenever Astrid takes her for a flight with Stormfly Anna wishes she had her own dragon… Perhaps when they go to the Edge she might find the right one… As Hiccup told her she needs to find her soul-bond dragon just like him and Toothless or Astrid and Stormfly or Fishlegs and Meatlug and etc.

Anna was never this excited before… sure she might have argued with Snotlout but this didn't stop her from being excited about exploring worlds that she couldn't even dream of. A year back if someone told her that she would meet a bunch of crazy Vikings with love for dragons and she would become best friends with one and ride with her dragon… She would probably think him as crazy.

She always thought that dragons are the monsters who kidnap the princess and lock her in towers or castles guarding them until a knight comes to save the princess… That's what she read in fairy tales. But it turned out that dragons aren't monsters at all. Sure they can be dangerous and offensive at times but this happens only when they are afraid. They were actually intelligent, overprotective and loyal creatures. Just like her sister Elsa they were just misunderstood.

* * *

**Sorry If it was too short again. Anyways I decided to have every two chapters Anna's and the gang's point of view which will include a lot of humor and friendship and Elsa's point of view a more serious side of this story, until of course they reunite… If they do ( Got ya!) Ps: Snotlout is a little jerk with Anna here let's see how this will go…. Oh and by the way Elsa's chapters will be called The journey for love until i find a better title for it, if you have any ideas for this let me know!**


	11. When Ice meets Fury

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 11

* * *

The flight to the edge was incredible, it had the perfect weather for dragons to fly and Anna had the best view, it felt like a dream come true sure she had flew with Astrid and Stormfly before but this was a whole new experience. They were racing the other's like they usually do it was incredibly fun.

"It looks like we are close guys!" Hiccup said, everyone was excited to go back, they had their freedom there and they could go wherever they wanted without someone judging or yelling at them. But the one who was the most excited was of course Anna… After everything she had been through she probably had found a place to call home since Arendelle was far away or even impossible to go… At first Stoick offered Anna a ship to go back but she was just too scared. No one could blame her really… The events of her kidnapping and torturing were still fresh on her mind even if she didn't show it and was playing the brave girl. The gang mostly Hiccup and Astrid could see the pain and fear in her eyes, no matter how much she was trying to hide it.

"Umm guys…. I think we might have a problem." Fishlegs exclaimed, he sounded scared and worried, soon everyone was looking to where Fishlegs was. They were shocked with what they had just seen.

It was the dragon's edge but almost every house was frozen. Anna felt like she had seen this before, it was close to what Arendelle had to endure after her sister exposed her powers. But at the same time different…. This time it looked like someone was trying to destroy not by accident but on purpose. _Could it be Elsa? _Anna thought, then again how in the world Elsa would be able to find this place and if she did why would Elsa try to destroy it… Then again if she was out there then she must have been looking for her.

"Who or what could have done this?" Astrid exclaimed in shock, everyone looked at Anna's skeptical face.

"I might know someone who could but it doesn't make sense at all…."

"What?"

"Maybe it's my sister? She might be looking for me… You know what forget what I just said it doesn't make sense at all Elsa would never do something like this… She will probably be back home still waiting for me or think I am gone…." Anna said, Astrid look at her sympathetically she knew Anna missed her family and would give anything to be back with her sister.

"Wait! Your sister can do magic?" Tuffnut exclaimed, Astrid reacted with a face palm. They had already talked about it.

"This is AWESOME! I wish Ruffnut could do magic…. But she is Ruffnut!"

"You know I can hear you right?"

"Yeah this is why I am saying these things!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Hiccup angrily said.

"Something literally destroyed our BASE! We need to find who or what this was!"

"HICCUP!" someone screamed, it was Snotlout since he was the first to leave after his fall out with Anna he had already arrived.

"What is it Snotlout?"

"When I returned, there was a white dragon-like creature it looked like toothless but you know white and it had blue eyes, it was obviously hungry since it started chasing me!" Snotlout exclaimed, this made everyone even more shocked, could it be another fury? But if it was another one then why there was ice all over the place and why it was white instead of black?

"Oh and… it spitted ice instead of fire!"

"So that explains the ice, but why did it shoot our houses?"

"I maybe flew over them with Hookfang so I could lose it?" Snotlout said shyly, Astrid groaned, how could he lose an ice breathing dragon by flying over the top of their houses with Hookfang!

Suddenly they hear a very familiar yet terrifying sound of a flying Night fury. It was this dragon…

"TAKE COVER!" Hiccup yelled, everyone panicked, especially Anna this was her first encounter with a wild dragon not to mention an ice spitting dragon, she couldn't believe it a dragon had the same powers as her sister. How would Elsa react if she ever found out about it?

The white dragon, appeared fast from behind the gang's back, before they could react it used it's ice blast to take them down, firstly it started with Toothless and Hiccup by freezing Toothless's tail.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as she watched both Toothless and Hiccup falling down, luckily Toothless managed to catch Hiccup in his wings and landed safely to the ground. Then the ice spitting dragon attacked to the twins, then to Fishlegs, then Snotlout and finally the only dragon who was still on air was Stormfly with Anna and Astrid. Astrid was shocked and scared by how fast this thing was, it took down every other rider except her.

However Anna was looking at the dragon with amazement, she had seen this reaction before, she looked directly to the dragon's eyes. They were blue just like hers but it wasn't the only thing she saw, the dragon was afraid. She had seen this fear before many times in her sister.

She knew exactly why the dragon was so aggressive and she knew exactly what to do to calm it down. She just needed to get closer.

"Astrid can you get closer to the dragon?"

"WHAT? ANNA ARE YOU INSANE? DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT IT DID TO EVERYONE ELSE?" Astrid screamed, she couldn't believe of what she just heard, sure she knew that Anna was brave but this took it to a whole new level!

"Trust me… I know how to fix this… I have seen this before… She only attacks because she is scared!" Anna said, Astrid looked at her confused did she just called that dragon a she? How could she know what gender the dragon is. Then again dragons could be very aggressive when they are scared so it made sense.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"I had a feeling?" Anna replied unsure, it just didn't look like the dragon was male to her. After all she didn't have experience so she thought that it was the color of the dragon that could make someone understand if it was a male or a female but she didn't want to tell it like that especially to Astrid.

"Um guys not wanting to be rude but could you not be talking about if the dragon is a he or a she now and actually do something to CALM IT DOWN!" Snotlout yelled from the ground, he was hiding behind the stable.

"Easy for YOU to say!" Anna angrily replied.

"It's not the time to argue guys!" Hiccup exclaimed, Astrid groaned in annoyance.

They heard the battle cry of a Night fury again, i_t was now or never _Anna thought, she felt something about the dragon, while everyone felt fear she felt sympathy and care? Hiccup mentioned that if she wanted a dragon then she should find the right one. A dragon that would fit her personality, her soul-bond as he called it. Could that dragon be her soul-bond?

* * *

**Boom another chapter is done…. Well it looks like that dragon can fire ice … And also it seems that Anna found her soul-bond dragon… Now I need some ideas on how to name her yes it will be a she… Not just the species but a name for a dragon as well (I am not the best with giving names so I will need your help on that) Anyways for the next 2 chapters we will go back to Elsa as promised…. I still need to work her part too… Soo until then I m out… Ps: Thanks for the support I really appreciate it.**


	12. Corona Kingdom(Part 1)

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 12

* * *

Elsa had been travelling for a week, even though the weather was perfect she was still nervous whenever she was travelling with a ship. Kai had prepared her the royal ship that only a King or a Queen can travel with it was a little bigger than the one Anna had travelled. But Elsa refused to go with that ship, she preferred a much smaller one that didn't require others to help her. Kai at first hesitated claiming that if she was planning on visiting another kingdom she would need guards. It was logical but Elsa didn't want to go for political reasons but for personal matters.

The king of Corona who happened to be her uncle, had studied the Viking culture for years there are even rumors that his father had been lost on a Viking village for some years. So if anyone could help her find Anna it was him, besides if Elsa was planning a rescue mission at the Viking archipelago no one would have let her go because she is the Queen and she needed to stay in Arendelle. So that's why Elsa wanted a smaller ship or even a boat so she could keep low her mission without anyone interfering in it.

Elsa noticed the city of Corona in the horizon, she was there, her first part of her mission would be completed, the only thing she needed was information and perhaps a map. Finally the small ship arrived at the docks of Corona. There some guards were waiting for her, Kai had already informed them about her arrival.

"Your majesty!" their general said as he bowed, the rest of the guards did the same.

"If I am allowed to ask why are you here all by yourself my queen?" the man said, Elsa sighed.

"It's for personal matters… Right now I need to see your King it's a matter of life and death…" the general nodded.

"Elsa?" a female voice said, Elsa turned around to see who was calling her, it was her cousin Rapunzel.

"Punzie!" Elsa exclaimed, the two hugged each other. Elsa met Rapunzel at her coronation, she was one of the few people along with Anna who weren't scared when she revealed her powers. After all both Elsa and Rapunzel had been hidden from the world for a big part of their lives and they both had magical powers so in a way they understood each other perfectly.

"Wow…you've changed!" Rapunzel exclaimed, she was shocked by Elsa's beauty let's just say Elsa had the same outfit from Frozen 2 teaser).

"Thanks… So have you!"

"So…what brings you here? Did you bring Anna with you too?" _it looks like they don't know _Elsa thought, Rapunzel noticed that her smile dropped when she mentioned Anna, this couldn't be good.

"Elsa… is everything alright? She asked with worry, Elsa didn't reply, she reacted by hugging Rapunzel who was shocked by Elsa's reaction and her worry grew even more when she heard Elsa sobbing.

"Hey…It's alright… Look let's just go inside the castle, you can tell me what happened there!" Elsa nodded, the two girls entered the castle Rapunzel ordered the guards to leave them alone so they could talk in privacy.

"So… What happened?" Rapunzel asked, Elsa took a deep breath, it brought her pain only by remembering the news about her sister's demise.

"Anna had to go to Southern Isles for Hans's trial….Everything went great there but….." Elsa couldn't help but sob, Rapunzel hugged her for comfort.

"There was a storm…and Vikings…. They TOOK HER" Elsa broke down at the last phrase, she was crying all over again just like the day she learned about her sister's fate. Rapunzel was shocked, she didn't know what to say, she knew that Elsa's parents were lost at the sea but now Anna too? Wait a second did she mention something about Vikings?

"Wait Vikings took Anna?" Elsa nodded, she was still crying, Rapunzel felt bad for Elsa she couldn't imagine the pain she must feel right now.

"That's why I am here… Your father had studied the Viking culture for years right?"

"Of course… he knows everything and my grandfather had lived with them for two whole years"

"So he is the only one who could help me…"

"Help you with what?"

"Find my sister…." Rapunzel's eyes widened, did Elsa just said that? Was she crazy?

"WHAT?" was the only thing she could say…. sure she knew Elsa loved her sister but this… this was beyond craziness, this was insane.

"I know… it sounds crazy but-"

"Elsa…this isn't just crazy this is SUICIDE!"

"Look… If I was in Anna's place she would do the same… I mean she already has, she sacrificed herself for me when I had shut her out not only that but I was the one who had hurt her…" Elsa said between sobs, Rapunzel gave Elsa another tight hug, she knew she needed it right now.

"Anna is the only family I have left, I sacrificed half of my childhood and all my teenage years just for her to be safe and live her life… I can't lose her now… Not like this!"

'But Elsa… What about your kingdom, what about you? Do you think Anna would want you to do this?"

"I… I don't know… But what I know is this… I would never forgive myself if she died because of me! And right now I feel responsible for Anna's demise… The only thing I can think of right now is how to save her, even if it kills me at least I will die fighting not inside a castle crying all day!" Rapunzel has never seen this side of Elsa, she was determined and ready to face any danger in order to find her sister like Kristoff she now knew that nothing and no one would change her mind.

"Alright then… if you think that this is the right thing to do then I cant change your opinion…The only thing I can do is help you… I will bring my father so you can get any information you want about those Vikings and…I just hope you find Anna" Elsa smiled, this time it was she who hugged her cousin out of happiness.

"Thank you…"

"Oh and if you planning on going to the unknown Viking archipelago I would recommend wearing something more Vikingish…" Elsa looked at her confused Vikingish clothes?

"Vikingish? Wait wha? You know about Vikings too?"

"Well… I love reading books soo I read some about them but not as much as my father or my grandfather!" the two girls giggled, they both enjoyed reading since they were little girls and being isolated helped this love for books grow.

"Alright now… let's go find my father, you have a lot of studying to do!"

* * *

**Well it looks like Elsa finally arrived to Corona and we have a Rapunzel cameo hehe and Elsa has a new ally to help her in her rescue journey... Well this chapter had more dialogue than description like the other chapters. Oh and i am still looking for a name for Anna's dragon it's a female and the species is : Ice fury a mix between the light fury from httyd and the snow wraith from race to the edge and as you noticed it's an ice breathing dragon. And finally i want to thank everyone for your support. Until my next chapter Megan is out!**


	13. Corona Kingdom(Part 2)

How Anna trains a Dragon

Chapter 13

* * *

"Studying about what?" A male voice said scaring both Rapunzel and Elsa.

"Dad! Great timing!" Rapunzel happily exclaimed the king was confused by her reaction what did she meant with that?

"Your majesty!"

"No need to call me that Elsa, we are family!"

"Sorry uncle….

"There is no need to be sorry dear, anyways what brings you here?" The king said, Elsa's smiled dropped and this didn't go unnoticed by her uncle and cousin.

"It's my sister…" was all Elsa could say, she was on the verge of tears again.

"What? Did little Anna get in trouble again?" Due to the king's close relationship with Arendelle (he and Elsa's and Anna's mother were brother and sister) he visited a lot the kingdom and he knew about Anna's feisty and adventurous behavior.

"I-In a way…. But it wasn't her fault…." Elsa stammered, she couldn't even talk properly when it came to this subject, the memory itself brought her pain.

"Did you…"

"No… Not this time"

"Then what happened?"

Elsa took a deep breath before explaining the story once again to her uncle, he was saddened deeply by the news, no one deserved such fait especially his nephew, she had the warmest and kindest heart he ever met in a person but it is always the innocents who life treats unfairly.

"Oh my poor girl…" the king exclaimed, he hugged Elsa who was crying once again, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it, no matter how hard she tried to stay strong, she couldn't stand the fact that her baby sister was out there all alone possibly treated the worst way possible and that's if she survived, but Elsa didn't want to think that.

A few minutes passed even though Elsa had still tears in her eyes, she felt ready to continue with her purpose, after all mourning and crying wouldn't bring Anna back but doing something about it would.

"I need your help" Elsa finally said, the king looked suspicious at her raising his right eyebrow.

"I remember that before I isolated myself that you told me stories about Vikings… You had told me that you were studying them for years…" Elsa continued, the king nodded, he had an idea about what Elsa was planning, after all why come here without anyone to accompany her if she didn't have a reason.

"You want to go and find her aren't you?" the king exclaimed, this caught Elsa of guard, how did he knew?

"Wha…"

"Look… I know exactly what you are going through, I have been to this state myself you wouldn't come here asking me about the Vikings just like that… And you just told me that Anna was kidnapped by them so here you are… It's not that hard to put the pieces together." Elsa was still shocked, she didn't even tell him what she wanted yet he immediately figured out the reason, she just hoped that he wouldn't try to stop her because nothing would change her mind, she would find Anna no matter what.

"Fine, you got me… But you will not change my mind, I once promised to Anna that I wouldn't let anyone harm her, I have terribly failed that promise since I harmed her twice I was close losing her the second time, I won't bare losing her again! Not like this…" Elsa said firmly, her uncle wasn't surprise by Elsa's determination. He knew that Anna was the only family Elsa had left.

"I wasn't planning too…" This surprised Elsa even more, he is the first person who doesn't try to stop her, sure Kristoff and Rapunzel only did it for her but she didn't care about herself when her sister was out there.

"But if you plan going to the Viking archipelago then you must be very careful, not all Vikings are the same, for example the once that my father lived with were stubborn yet gentle and friendly and respectful towards everyone in their village, women were treated equally as the men. Others though like the ones your sister might have met are not so kind, they are pirates they sell their victims as slaves to people who don't respect anything. If Anna met this type then…."

"Then what?"

"It will be a miracle if she is still alive, if she has somehow escaped those people. But unfortunately those aren't the only danger out there…"

"There's more?" Elsa asked worriedly, what could be worse than been treated like dirt or a punch bag or just something pleasure for men.

"There are rumors about mythical creatures who still roam their land burning anything on their way… those creatures are dragons… If Anna somehow managed to escape them, then with her wounds that she might had get from those guys she would sure end up a burned meal to some wild beasts." This left Elsa shocked, things couldn't get worse, first her sister was kidnapped by those Pirate Vikings then sold as a slave treated the worst way possible and if she survived this and escaped she would still die by something that doesn't even exist?! She didn't know how to react, it was just too much for her, she didn't know if she should cry, scream, believe…. Anna's survival was now below one percent.

Even with those low chances Elsa would still go out there, even if she ended up finding only the bones of her sister, she would still try. She just couldn't give up, something inside her was still telling her that there was hope, so Elsa wasn't going to throw it all away this easily.

"I will go…"

"Alright then, the only thing I can do is give you supplies, a compass and a map of the archipelago…I would recommend wearing something more vikingish though…"

"Vikingish?" Elsa asked confused

"Yes… I don't think it would be a good idea to go like this… They will immediately understand that you are an outsider and someone important and you don't want to get all the attention, if you want your sister back you need to be as stealthy as possible and not all aggressive mode, those guys don't take too kindly people with powers like yours and especially from a woman with such beauty." The last sentence made Elsa blush a little but she knew what her uncle meant so she just nodded.

"Do you want me to prepare a ship?"

"I would like a small one though… I want to go there alone, no guards no sailors just me"

"Alright then, I have just the perfect one for the job!"

* * *

**Well I am back with another chapter… Sorry to keep you this long without an update but I was busy with school… Anyways so it looks like Elsa is ready for her journey. Well this chapter had a lot irony in it since we all know about Anna's fate and that dragons are not monsters so yeah…. By the way I am still looking for a name for Anna's Ice fury. We will return to Anna in the next chapter just I said, two chapters Elsa's Arc, two Anna's I might add a bonus chapter later with Kristoff struggling to be king just for fun. Until then I am out.**


	14. Soul-bonded

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 14

* * *

The Ice fury was ready to strike once more, Anna was ready to face it, she heard it battle cry again, but instead of attacking like it did with the others, the dragon stopped in front of Anna. Now she could look at the beast directly to the eyes, they were blue just like hers, its skin was pure white with some spikes like Stormfly's on her back and wings they were blue like ice.

Anna was amazed by it beauty, it was definitely a female since it was slightly skinner and shorter than toothless. The two kept looking at each other for a while, the dragon wasn't attacking because she was hungry but because she was afraid. Anna could see the fear in her eyes not only that she noticed that it had scars all over her body, they weren't new ones though.

"It's okay… I am not going to hurt you…" Anna spoked softly, Stormfly flew closer to the dragon.

"I know what you feel…" The dragon kept looking at her with a confused yet scared look. Anna slowly revealed some of her wounds from her encounter, even though it has been almost two weeks since her rescue, some of the wounds were still pretty fresh and some others might no longer hurt but they would remain there forever.

The fury kept looking at her, the fear she had slowly was changing into curiosity. She now knew that Anna wasn't a possible threat. Anna slowly raised her right hand similarly to how Astrid and Hiccup had showed her when she was learning about how to earn a dragon's trust.

The fury was hesitant at first but a few seconds later the curiosity took over her fear. Now Anna managed to touch the dragon's nose, it was an incredible feeling, she now knew that this dragon was her soul-bond as Hiccup said. They were from different worlds yet they were the same they both had been treated unfairly and suffered.

"Did she just…" Snotlout murmured, even though they didn't help Anna, it's not like they could since their dragons had ice either on their wings or their tails they kept watching Anna's movements.

"Trained the Ice fury…"

"Ice Fury?"

"Yep… well it's white, it shoots ice and it looks like toothless soo there you go Ice fury."

"Actually it's not that bad…" Hiccup said, it was true, the dragon sure looked like a fury even though she had some noticeable differences like the white color, ice spikes around her body and the fact that she was shooting ice instead of fire was enough.

"So Ice fury it is…"

"Ice fury huh?" Anna exclaimed as Stormfly landed gently, the ice fury landed next to her but she was still insecure around the other riders.

"I like it…"

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed, she run to her dragon, the two happily were happily reunited, Anna smiled. The ice fury gave her an insecure look, Anna slowly approached the dragon who sniffed her hand first before letting allowing Anna to pet her.

"You don't have to be afraid… They're friends!" Anna said, the dragon calmed down a bit, Hiccup was the first to approach the fury.

"Hey there…" Hiccup spoke softly, he gently touched the fury's nose who now easily earned her trust.

"So Ice fury is the name of her species, have you found a proper name for her?" Astrid asked Anna who was caught off guard, the truth is she hadn't thought a name for her dragon. She needed something cute yet scary. Sure the dragon reminded her of Elsa since they both had ice powers and well were afraid to approach people.

"Ughh how about Elsa II no… It will be weird calling her by my sister's name and I wont know her reaction if she ever found out…" Anna started mumbling, the others looked skeptical too.

"Well this dragon almost caused a snowstorm around this place and we are keeping it!" Snotlout said, he was always the one who would complain about anything, but something he said made the rest of the riders to freeze in place.

"Snotlout repeat that again…" Anna said Snotlout looked at her confused

"Ughh what?"

"What did she caused?"

"Um… A Snowstorm?" Anna smiled, _Snowstorm _she thought, it was perfect, it described her perfectly.

"I think we just found the perfect name…"

"You mean I found the perfect name…" Snotlout murmured, Anna smiled once again, the dragon looked at them with curiosity.

"Snowstorm… this is how I will call her!" Anna announced, the fury reacted by licking her face.

"I guess you like that name…"

"Wow Snotlout… you finally did something right!"

"I did?" I mean.. of course I did I always do…" Snotlout said proudly, Anna and Astrid giggled.

"Ugh guys we still have a problem…" Fishlegs exclaimed, the others looked at him confused.

"Wha-" Hiccup tried to say but then he realized what Fishlegs meant… their dragons still had ice in their wings and tails which needed to be removed immediately. But lucky for them HookFang had the solution, he just put himself on fire melting the pieces of ice from his wings.

"I think we did found the solution to our problem… Fire melts ice."

After everyone removed the ice pieces from their dragons they returned to their normal activities. Astrid and Hiccup took Anna and Snowstorm for a tour around the base, while trying to find the perfect spot for Anna to build her house.

Anna was amazed by the view and the base design, sure it wasn't her castle but she didn't mind. She now had something that she would never have in Arendelle…. A dragon. She and Snowstorm had already bonded. Snowstorm was no longer afraid of Anna or the other riders, she was more confident and ready to explore the world with her new rider. Anna was trying to get used to the idea of having her own dragon. This was something that she wouldn't even find in fairy tales.

From where she comes… dragons are believed to be monsters who kidnap princesses and lock them inside a tower waiting for a handsome knight to save them. Yet here she was a princess befriended with a dragon. It turned out that dragons weren't the vicious, scary and terrifying monsters she once believed they were, instead they were loyal, kind and they were acting like if a cat and a dog had a baby.

"_Oh Elsa… if you could only see this…" _Anna thought as she was watching the sunset with her new friend, she finally found the perfect spot to build her new home. It was on a small hill on the North side of the island and it had the perfect view, she could see both the sunset and the sea making it perfect for someone to draw a painting.

It's been close to three months since she had left Arendelle… three months away from home. The first two were real nightmare traumatizing her for life… Yet here she was in just a few weeks she made new friends and found a new home. Her new adventures where about to begin.

* * *

**Wow… It looks like Anna somehow trained or tamed the Ice fury! And I decided to go with the name Snowstorm… I don't know it sounds nice. Anyways Anna's adventure with the riders truly begins, she now has a dragon to train fears to face and find her way home… Meanwhile we have Elsa who will stop at nothing to find her sister. And there's Kristoff who is struggling to rule Arendelle in Elsa's absence. Well I have a lot chapters to upload and a lot of plot to work on. Once again I would like to thank you for the support! I will try my best to improve as much as possible. But until next time Megan is off.**


	15. Lost in thoughts

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 15

* * *

Anna was looking to the horizon with her new dragon by her side, even though they were together for only a few hours they had already formed a bond due to the fact that they both understood each other. Both Anna and Snowstorm were far from their home alone and afraid. Anna was thinking of her home, Arendelle, her sister Elsa she finally had her in her life only to lose her again, Kristoff her future husband she knew he wouldn't leave Elsa's side right now. Anna really wanted to go back and yearend to hug her sister and marry Kristoff like she would if everything went as it planned. But she knew she couldn't leave right now… how could she? Anna was still traumatized from her whole experience, she couldn't even walk to the docks without getting a panic attack.

The other option of going home was with her dragon Snowstorm but she quickly scrapped the idea. Sure her kingdom might have accepted Elsa for having ice powers but accepting a dragon… that was another thing. Anna might not be ready to go home yet but she needed to inform her sister that she was still alive. She knew Elsa, if that sailor managed to return everyone will believe that she is gone including her sister and Kristoff. She didn't want to even think about Elsa's reaction, she might have caused another eternal winter or worse isolate herself like she did all those years. Anna knew how important she was to both Kristoff and Elsa.

She closed her eyes. She remembered the last time she saw Elsa, it was before her departure for Southern Isles. Elsa was worried, very worried.

"Calm down Els… I will be back in a month." Anna said, Elsa was so worried that snowflakes were flying around her head.

"That's what mama and papa said… and you know how it turned out." Elsa exclaimed, she was about to cry, Anna took her hand.

"Elsa look at me…I will be back before you even notice I am gone!"

"It's just that… I already lost you once…. I cant lose you twice" Elsa was now crying in Anna's shoulders.

"Here's what are we gonna do" Anna said, while wiping her sister's eyes who was looking at her confused.

"When I return and I will I promise, we are going to have a whole day for us and only us… Which includes tons of chocolate, building snowmen, doing crazy staff and a sleepover! How does that sound?" Anna said, Elsa smiled the snowflakes around her disappeared which means she was feeling better.

"Alright…." Was the only thing Elsa managed to say. She was still unsure thought.

"I'll be back Els… I promise"

Anna was brought back from her thoughts from a nudge, it was Snowstorm.

"Hey girl… You're hungry?" The dragon nodded, Anna heard a noise like a growl coming from her stomach.

"I guess I am hungry too…"

"So it's a good thing we prepared food…" A male voice said surprising Anna. It belonged to Hiccup.

"Nice timing…"

"What are you doing here I thought you would be building your hut not looking at the horizon…"

"I know… it just I miss my home… I don't know if it's the right thing to do right now" Anna said, Hiccup saw her sadness in her face and sighed, he knew Anna had been through a lot recently.

"Look… I know you miss your home and your family, I would too in your place. But if my calculations correct our trader will be here in a week, you could perhaps write a letter for Arendelle and he could deliver it there." This brightened Anna's face, she could finally ease Elsa's worry and ease her own worry about her too.

"Really? How come I didn't think of that?"

"You are too lost on your thoughts maybe?"

"Right… So when will this trader come here?"

"Johan won't come here… but he will go to Berk he comes every once in a while and I believe he will be there the next week, you could write a letter and we can sent it to Berk."

"Okay…" Anna's mood had changed completely, she could actually communicate with her sister and Kristoff, tell them that she was alive and explain them why she is not back yet. Even though Anna wouldn't write her experiences as a slave in a letter she would sure get rid of a huge wave of pain.

"So now that this is done… Let's go and find the others, they are waiting" Anna smiled she and Snowstorm took off and followed Hiccup and Toothless to the main hall.

"Anna, you may sit next to me" Snotlout exclaimed in his flirty mode. Anna reacted with a punch in his arm.

"Sure Snotlout…" She replied with a sarcastic tone, she then sat next to Astrid who was trying to hold her giggles.

"What has gotten into him?" Anna whispered to Astrid who giggled.

"Well after your show off with Snowstorm it looks like Snotlout is in loooove…"

"What ewww…" Anna said disgusted, Snotlout was the last person she would ever date besides she already belonged to someone else.

"We need to form an anti-snotlout team…" Astrid whispered to Anna who looked at her confused.

"Isn't there one already?"

"Nope…"

"I am in then…"

"Good… So you me and Heather…" Astrid accidently exclaimed out loud and caught the curiosity of the rest.

"Ughh what?" Snotlout exclaimed confused.

"Nothing…" Anna and Astrid said in union.

"By the way who's Heather?"

"She's a friend of ours… You might meet her one day."

"Oh…"

"Food is ready…." Fishlegs exclaimed, he brought raw fishes for the dragons and fried chicken for the Vikings.

"Wait Fishlegs cooks here?" Anna whispered to Astrid

"Well he is the only one with the knowledge, it's either him or Heather who is not around here at the moment."

"Why I am not surprised?" Anna exclaimed, this made Astrid giggle, the two girls continue laughing during the entire dinner they exchanged jokes like best friends do. Snowstorm and Stormfly also became friends, they were running around and doing well what dragons do.

After the dinner Anna flew with Snowstorm back to the spot where she would build her hut, she also got some ink and paper from Hiccup in order to write her letter. Hiccup would deliver it to Berk tomorrow so she needed to do it this night. After making a small campfire Anna sat next to her dragon who even though it was an ice fury, her body was still warm enough to keep her warm as well. When she and Snowstorm got comfy Anna picked the ink and started writing possibly the most important letter of her life.

Little did she knew that the only person who would read this was Kristoff because Elsa was already out there looking for her.

* * *

**Well it looks like Anna has a phobia with ships (not sea thought) can't really blame her, with her experiences anyone would have grown a phobia like this... I am going to explore this more in the next chapters. And it looks like Anna is writing a letter for Kristoff and Elsa which means i am going to have a chapter about Kristoff soon. But for the next two chapters i will focus them on Elsa's journey, she is still out there looking for Anna. **


	16. The deal with a trader

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 16

* * *

Elsa was on a small ship, it was perfect for her mission her uncle gave her the same ship that his grandparent had returned from the Viking archipelago it was a Viking ship. Elsa's clothes were different too… she didn't look like a queen but a Viking warrior, this time she didn't pick her usual blue clothing but she wore a black leather shirt and dark blue pants and black boots she also wore a mask to hide her identity and dark blue gloves. Eugene had given her a sword just in case which was in her back. Although Elsa would gladly use her powers to defend herself and save Anna.

But Elsa knew this was a stealth mission, which was good. Due to her abilities Elsa had to learn how to be stealthy and fast in case people discovered about her and wanted to hunt her down. Her uncle also gave her a compass and a map of the archipelago. She was ready, ready to face any danger in order to get her baby sister back and no matter what she would get her back.

For now she knew what she was looking for Viggo… This name was responsible for all this mess… Based from what that sailor told her he is the mind and his brother is the muscles. So if she gets him he would be useless. Elsa had already been travelling for a week on this ship and she had learnt controlling it quite well.

Surprisingly from what her compass and her map were telling her she had entered the Viking archipelago a day now. She used a spy glass which she got from Arendelle and saw another small ship, it was indeed a Viking one but it didn't look like a dragon hunting one or a fishing one, it was more like a trader's ship. Her uncle gave her a book specifically for Viking ships, he was indeed into exploring anything that had to do with Vikings so finding the type of the ship wasn't hard.

Either way she was going to invade it, she needed information and she would get it no matter what. When her ship was closer to the enemy ship Elsa used her ice powers to stop it.

"What the-" She heard a shocked voice. When the ship stopped, Elsa created a frozen bridge which connected the two ships, she then ran to it catching the man by surprise and she pinned him hard to the ground.

The man had dark brown hair and beard tied into a twist knot. He was wearing an off-white sack hat on his head, long-sleeved shirt with deep blue white-swirled imprinted tunic and deep red sari over it, light gray cloth bracers on his arms each bit of cloth goes between the second and third finger, brown belt with a yellow pack and knife around his waist, multi-colored pinstriped pants, and light brown boots. He also had a long scar under his left eye.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT A MAN NAMED VIGGO!" Elsa basically screamed in his face, her powers were freezing the ship.

"T-the name is Johan… I am just a trader and I don't know any man with that name…" Johan said in shock, he was trembling the temperature was getting extremely low. He could see the person who had pinned him to the ground a woman probably looking at him with her angry blue eyes.

Elsa realized she attacked an innocent, she immediately calmed down helping the man to get up and unfreezing the ship.

"I-I am sorry for this it just…" she said, the man looked at her apologetically.

"You lost someone?" Johan said, Elsa nodded she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was definitely unstable.

"M-my sister… She was kidnapped by that man and probably sold as a slave… And I am not going to stop until I find her."

"So…Your sister was kidnapped by that Viggo and you are trying to rescue her?" Elsa nodded.

"Even if her survival is lower than one percent?" Elsa nodded again.

'My… She must be very important to you… If so I could help…" Elsa looked at him confused, he wanted to help her? She just attacked him for no reason freezing his ship threatening his life and he wanted to help her just like that?

"You want to help me why? I just attacked you for no reason…."

"You had a reason… Family… I have seen this before, there was this girl who is trying to avenge her parent's death…." Johan started his mumbling… Elsa was still confused why wasn't he shocked by her powers? Where there more out there like her?

"This still doesn't answers something why aren't you shocked or scared by my powers?"

"You see young lady… I have seen worse! Those waters hide more dangers than magic. I have seen dragons killing people with my own eyes, I have even seen people riding them! So your magic is not a big surprise around here"

"Dragons?"

"Yes… I bet you are not from around here right?" Elsa nodded, she couldn't really lie to this man he was smart enough to figure her reasons of attacking the only thing she needed to hide was her true identity.

"Then be careful… dragons can be pretty territorial especially the wild ones! Anyways since I am a trader I can gather you enough information about this Viggo… we only need a place to meet because the archipelago is big!" Johan exclaimed, Elsa nodded, she was only for a day in the archipelago and she already found an ally he seemed trustworthy but not enough to reveal her identity as a queen. She revealed a map of the archipelago, Johan sawed a great interest on this map.

"You see this island?" Johan pointed his finger on a small dot. Elsa nodded.

"This is a market place… not far from here we could meet there every once in a while how does that sound?"

"I think we have a deal…Thanks for your help when I get my sis back you will sure get a good reward for your help!" giving him money wouldn't be a problem for Elsa since she was a queen.

"How?"

"I have my ways…." Elsa said before turning back to her frozen bridge.

"Before you go… you haven't told me your name!" Elsa froze… could she tell him who she was or lie to him for now?

"Elizabeth…. Beth for short" Elsa decided to lie. She always liked that name so she decided to use it.

"Alright Beth… I hope we meet again." Elsa smiled and went back to her ship, her frozen bridge disappeared and the two ships took different turns. Johan continued his course to Berk and Elsa continued her course to the unknown.

* * *

**And another chapter is done people! It looks like Elsa is on the Viking archipelago and already met with Johan… Which means she is closer than she thinks to Anna. How will that go? And also it looks like Elsa is known as Elizabeth now… not so Vikingish thought. Anyways two chapters in one day? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? **


	17. Twinsanity (Part 1)

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 17

* * *

It was late at night, today Anna with the help of the riders had built her hut and it might not be as big as her castle but it was perfect to her. It didn't take much time to build it especially with the help of the dragons. Anna's hut was a mix of Hiccup's and Astrid's hut, it was her dragon's inspired design, she also took some ideas from her sister's big ice castle from the Northern Mountains since her dragon was an ice fury. She also was a little bit inspired by Fishlegs and added a small garden since she loves nature as well. It wasn't the biggest hut but it was almost as big as Hiccup's.

Since Anna was a princess even though she wasn't your usual princess she cared a lot about the decoration that was inside the hut. Everything was well organized and it had space for everything, she even let Snowstorm make an icy bed for herself and her bed was wooden like everyone else beds. Last but not least she also had a wooden desk where she would write her letters to Arendelle or do other stuff.

Anna was pretty happy with the result. She knew her fear of being on a ship or close to one would prevent her from going home any time soon and returning with Snowstorm wasn't the best idea. Sure her people had accepted her sister for having ice powers but accepting a mythical creature which is twice as dangerous and unpredictable is too much.

Anna had just finish writing two letters, one for Kristoff and one for Elsa. She missed them dearly, she never stopped thinking about them and especially her sister. She knew Elsa too well and she knew that she would be torn apart by the news of her "death". What would make things worse is that Elsa will think that it was her fault. Anna just hoped that Elsa wouldn't lose control causing another eternal winter to Arendelle.

One of the reason's she wrote two separate letters even though on both of them she was saying that she was alive and well was because she wanted to encourage Elsa and write her things only she and her sister knew.

From what Hiccup told her Johan would visit Berk in 2 days and tomorrow Hiccup along with Astrid and Snotlout would return to Berk for a visit. Dragon's Edge was 34 hours distance with dragon flying so they would be right on time to catch up with Johan.

"Alright that's enough for tonight!" Anna exclaimed, she saw her dragon curved like a cat in her bed sleeping peacefully, she smiled, everything she knew about those beasts was wrong. Just like her sister dragons are misunderstood and seen as cold-hearted monsters who can only bring fear due to the fact of being different but in reality… they are amazing creatures who care about the ones they love and would do anything to protect them. Sure comparing Elsa with Snowstorm or the other dragons was crazy but they both had some common things.

That's why Anna quickly bonded with Snowstorm, that dragon reminded so much of her sister that it almost felt that she was there. Even though she knew the dragon for only two days it felt like she and Snowstorm had been together their entire lives. First of all one of the reasons she wanted to have Snowstorm as her dragon was the fact that she had ice powers just like Elsa. Secondly both Snowstorm and Elsa were overprotective and cared too much about her well-being.

Now this was proved today while building the hut, Anna fall from Snowstorm's back twice and Snowstorm quickly caught her and looked at her worriedly. Also when Snotlout tried to win her attention Snowstorm growled at him and put her wings protectively around Anna. Sometimes Anna would call her dragon Elsa II or Elsa Jr for those reasons and for teasing her.

Finally after a long day she was able to rest on her bed… sure it wasn't as comfortable as her original bed back home but it was way better then what she got the last few months as a slave... She was so relived to finally have a peaceful sleep on a normal bed and not in the floor chained and hungry that she felt like she was on paradise. She never understood how she had fallen asleep so fast.

"Anna…" a voice called to her. She turned side on her bed annoyed.

"Huh?" she murmured in sleepy voice.

"It's me Astrid… Are you up?"

"Yeah hours now…" She said before she falls asleep again.

"Good… because we are going back to Berk to deliver your letters to Johan and then he will deliver them to Arendelle…"

"deliver the letters to Arendelle….WAIT!" Anna immediately got up from bed and put her Viking uniform in no time. Although she forgot to fix her hair.

"Whoa…." Astrid exclaimed trying hard not to laugh with Anna's hair… She thought she was the only one who would wake up like this. It turned out that she and Anna had more things in common than she originally thought.

"What?"

"Were you wrestling in your sleep?" Astrid asked, Anna looked at her confused but then she realized what she meant… she forgot to fix her hair in her hurry.

"Wait I'll be back…" Not even two seconds passed before Anna returned with her hair perfectly made, Astrid was impressed.

"Wow… How did you-"

"Practice" Anna quickly answered before Astrid even finish her question, it was true Anna had practiced to get dressed faster than anyone, even Elsa herself was impressed by how fast Anna could be on dressing.

"You need to learn me that…"

"Sure thing…. I guess we will be even then! You are teaching me how to use the axe and I am going to teach you how to dress up as fast as me!" Astrid smiled, Anna had really grew on her and she was willing to help her with anything… She knew however that Anna would need a lot of support to overcome her fear and anxiety attacks when she is close to ships and she would make sure none of those men would ever try to harm her again. She just didn't deserve it to be treated like she was when she was sold as slave.

The truth was that Astrid admired Anna for her courage, normally if someone else was in her place and gone through whatever she had they would have died the first few days as slaves. Instead Anna managed to survive for four months under those conditions! Not only that but she was almost back to her normal self. Sure Astrid didn't knew her before that but Anna had told her about her adventurous, fearless and optimistic self and so far from the first day of her rescue Anna has been that. Eager to learn about this new land to her and confident enough to encounter the ice fury all by herself with no experience.

Astrid loved those traits of hers. However she knew that deep inside Anna was afraid, broken and traumatized and she was just concealing herself and not letting those emotions shown outside. Her goal was to help her let these emotions out If not in front of the others at least to herself. Astrid knew that Anna needed that more than she realized. Perhaps she had let some of her emotions to the letters she was carrying.

Hiccup, Snotlout and their dragons were waiting for them, Anna gave her letters to Hiccup.

"Guys I'll come too!" Fishlegs came out of nowhere with Meatlug ready for flying

"Fishlegs…."

"I need to get something from Berk…"

"Fine!"

"Anna are you going to be ok with the twins?" Astrid asked her friend with concern, Anna nodded.

"I can handle them…" Anna replied with confidence

"Alright then… We will be back in four days I hope there is an island when we return!" Hiccup said to Ruff and Tuff who looked at him with innocent faces.

"What does he mean?"

"I don't know sis…. He's Hiccup!"

"Whatever!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Alright bud let's go, are you guys ready?"

"Yes! Let's just go already!" Snotlout said with annoyance. And with that the four riders took off leaving the twins and Anna behind to guard the Edge.

"Soo what do you guys do for fun around here?" Anna asked the twins who grinned, the truth is even though she spent some time with Ruffnut and Tuffnut when she first woke up on Berk and knew about their mischievous behavior she didn't really knew exactly what they were doing on their spare time.

"My little Annie…. You are about to learn the art of Thorston craziness!"

"Whoa… Annie?" Anna exclaimed… she had a feeling that this Thorston craziness wasn't going to be good or safe and the truth is she felt that she would like that!

"We will teach you the ways of the truly DISTURBEEEEEED!" Tuffnut exclaimed in a dramatic way, Anna grinned.

"So! Who are we going to prank first?" Anna said, this surprised the twins who grinned evilly and they already liked Anna even more.

"This is where the fun begins…."

* * *

**Alright it has been almost a month since I last updated this story…. Sorry for that! Anyways I know I said I would make two chapters about Anna and two about Elsa but… I wanted to focus more on Anna's relationship with the rest of the riders for the next chapters and since Elsa encountered Johan I think it would be better if I make a chapter about her after the riders return to Berk and talk with Johan. And finally thanks for the support you are giving to this story! I will try to update more often like I used too! Until the next chapter Megan is out!**


	18. Hope dies last!

**Hey everyone, yes I am alive and I am back, sorry for not posting all this time ever since April I had been busy with school and when summer came, I was either on vacation or addicted to some pc games(league of legends, etc.) Besides I didn't have new ideas for the story until now… I'll keep updating but not daily, I am on my final school year now and things are harder than before so yeah. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 18: Hope dies last!

It's been 5 months since he was informed that the love of his life was gone and 3 months since a new spark of hope had risen inside his future sister-in-law and decided to go on a journey to who knows where… Kristoff was left alone as acting king, he never asked for this. The idea of ruling a kingdom was never in Kristoff's to-do list, he was never trained on diplomacy and politics like Elsa was. Heck, even Anna who had some lessons on those subjects was never interested in those, she knew that would be her sister's job to do.

At the thought of Anna, Kristoff felt new tears coming out of his eyes. The idea that she was out there kept as a prisoner to who knows where and treated as a slave it made things worse. If he and Elsa were informed that Anna was just lost in the sea sure it would broke their hearts like it already did but knowing that she might be kept somewhere and treated the worst way possible it pained them even more.

Kristoff just hoped that Elsa would find Anna and bring her home safe and sound, knowing Anna she wouldn't be afraid of anything but who knows what she's going through right now or even if she is still alive. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone was calling him.

"Kristoff?" He heard his name again, this time he snapped back to reality. It was Olaf, the only person well…. A snowman who could make him happy at the moment, but even Olaf was not the same ever since Anna's disappearance, of course, Elsa and Kristoff couldn't bring themselves to break his heart but the snowman was surprisingly smart enough to figure that something wasn't right.

"Olaf?" He managed to say.

"I've been calling you ten minutes now and you didn't answer is everything alright?" The snowman asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just…. I was lost in my thoughts again…" He admitted, the past few days Kristoff can't think anything else than Anna.

"You are thinking about Anna aren't you?" Kristoff nodded.

"Speaking of which, do you know when she and Elsa return? I really, really missed them, especially Anna she's been on that mission for too long don't you think?"

"No, Olaf I don't…." Kristoff muttered when Olaf mentioned Anna he was doing his best not to cry again. Surprisingly Olaf said something that would make him smile a little.

"I am sure they are fine though, Elsa is the Snow Queen no one can be matched with her and Anna is too stubborn to give up… They'll come back soon, I hope they bring souvenirs too!" Olaf exclaimed with his usual happy tone.

"You're right about that Olaf…" Kristoff answered back… He then looked up at the sky, it was night, no clouds to be seen.

"Elsa…. Please bring her back"

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Viking Archipelago.**

* * *

It's been 3 months since Elsa left Arendelle and search for her sister. She hadn't let a small island out of her sigh without exploring it. She even met this trader Johan again in the black market, unfortunately, he didn't have any news either. Every time she found an island with dragon hunters, she never hesitated to attack them, they didn't stand a chance, she didn't kill them but that didn't stop her from freezing and destroying their bases.

She hadn't let any possible place that they could hold prisoners unexplored. With each unsuccessful raid she was losing hope, she knew that with every minute passing Anna's chances of survival were decreasing, yes her sister was a fighter but even someone like her was kept as a slave to a Viking tribe and was treated with such cruelty like the dragon hunters treated the dragons then even Anna would break by now or even worse.

On the one hand, Elsa wanted to find her sister and take her home safe and sound and keep her promise. On the other hand, she was scared of what she could find, If the Anna she finds will be the same, or the wounds are too dip to heal, or that she dies in her arms as soon as she finds her.

Elsa wasn't known for being optimistic, she was always thinking about the worst things that could happen, it was Anna's job to brighten her. Elsa felt like the shade that needed the sun to shine. The only thing that kept her from giving up and going back is that something inside her was telling her that Anna was alive and well. However that something was dying by day and Elsa knew that she had to find Anna soon.

And… For the first time since she got here, the luck smiled at her. She spotted with her eyeglass a two-headed dragon with 2 people riding each head, they seemed identical maybe twins. They were flying now close to her and surprisingly they haven't even seen her. They were so close that she was able to hear their conversation.

"Alright brother, we better find this before Anna does… I don't want to lose the bet." One of them said Elsa's eyes widened, there was no way they could be talking about the same Anna, then again…

"Oh come on now, she is a princess and she has an ice fury, she can definitely find it…" The other one said, now Elsa knew that they were talking about her Anna… How many princesses with the name Anna went missing in a Viking Archipelago? One and that was her baby sister. Elsa couldn't help but smile, there's one thing she needed to do now…

"She may be a princess but she doesn't know our secret hiding place…" One of them said it was a female and the other one was male.

"Alright Burf, Belch blow up the sky we have the challenge to win and Thorstons never lose... The guy said and one of the heads breathed gas and the other lighted it up. The two started laughing, Elsa, however, didn't lose the sight of them and decided to follow them.

"Hang in there Anna… I'm coming" Elsa muttered.

* * *

**Alright guys to clear things up: Anna's shipwreck happened 4 months after the events of the first movie, Anna has been a prisoner for two months and been with the riders for the next three months. Elsa was informed about Anna's "death" a week after her sister's kidnap. She left Arendelle 2 months later. So for Kristoff, it's a total of 5 months wait.**

**Anyways my first plans where to make the story 40 chapters long but now I decided to make it around 25-27 chapters long. So yeah. I hope you enjoy the story so far and thank you for all the follows reviews and favs. Anyways that's all I had to say! Megan is out… Peace.**


	19. Twinsanity (Part 2)

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 19: Twinsanity (Part 2)

* * *

"Alright, that should do it…" Anna exclaimed Ruffnut and Tuffnut was looking at Snotlout's house with confusion.

"Ugh, Anna what kind of prank is this?" Tuffnut asked He didn't have any idea what the young princess was planning

"Oh, just a classic prank that I like to do on my sister but never works because of her icy instincts…." Anna said without solving the twin's confusion.

"Oh well… When Snotlout opens his door, that rope will loose and will cause this bucket filled with icy water to fall on Snotlout's head… He will start screaming like a little girl…" Anna was already giggling with her plan, the twins now understood the prank, it was simple but awesome.

"Simple but awesome! We prefer the explosive kind of stuff but you're good as well."

"Alright… that's for Snotlout, what do you want to do next?" Anna said the twins looked at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Hey Anna, do you want to try the Thorston challenge?"

"What challenge now!?" Anna asked confused.

"It's a twin thing….Whoever finds Mister Chicken's favorite axe…. Wins!" Tuffnut explained with a dramatic tone causing Anna to raise her right eyebrow.

"Why would a chicken has an axe in the first place?"

"Don't underestimate Mister Chicken!" Tuffnut replied Anna snorted while Ruffnut face-palmed

"What?"

"Never mind…. So how does this axe look like?" Ruffnut leaned closer to Anna and whispered.

"If you see an axe nearby some chicken feathers then that's it…" Anna just nodded.

"Alright, come on snowstorm! We got an axe to find!" Anna now yelled in excitement as she and Snowstorm took off. The twins did the same.

**Meanwhile in Berk.**

The other dragon riders had just arrived on the island of Berk. They went to their families for a visit and Hiccup was searching for Stoick who happened to be with Gobber in the blacksmith.

"Uhm, dad… I need to talk to you" Hiccup called as he entered Gobber's blacksmith, toothless was following him.

"Son! I didn't expect you to come what bring you here?"

"We weren't planning to come this soon…. But I have to give something to trader Johan, it's from our guest Anna, she wants to send a letter back to her family…" Hiccup exclaimed, Stoick nodded, he didn't knew the girl like the other riders in but he was more than happy to welcome her in Berk and help her with whatever she needed.

"Speaking of which, how's the lad doing? The last time I saw her she was badly injured…" Gobber joined the conversation, he was concerned about the young princess like everyone else in the island, it wasn't every day they had visitors from out of the Archipelago let alone a royal.

"Oh, she is doing fine… physically at least, Astrid believes that the girl still hides her real emotions, what she's been through it sure not easy… However, she even managed to train a dragon as well… "

"I'm glad to hear… Wait a dragon you said? What kind? A Gronckle? A nightmare? A nadder?"

"None of that Gobber… She found a new species, a female ice breathing dragon looking exactly like toothless but white, with blue eyes and ice spikes in her wings." Hiccup said, even now he couldn't believe that there was another night fury around… well, a sub-species of night fury.

"An ice breathing dragon you said? I thought only snow wraiths could do that…" Gobber exclaimed.

"That's what I thought too Gobber… Well, she and that dragon seem to bond well, Anna told us that the dragon is a great resemblance of her big sister… She seems to misses her a lot." Stoick felt bad for the princess, he knew very well how it is to miss someone you love.

"Do you think there's a way to help her get back to her home?"

"I don't know dad, we talked about that with Anna but, she doesn't want to go with her dragon because they don't have dragons in Arendelle and she doesn't want to endanger her. Not only that after everything she went through she doesn't want to be near ships or docks." Hiccup explained.

"The best we can do to help her is to give this letter to Johan so he can deliver it to Arendelle and hope for the best."

**Back in the Dragon's Edge.**

Anna was flying for about half an hour with Snowstorm, they were looking for Tuffnut's axe. She used one of the chicken's feathers as a clue and gave it to Snowstorm to sniff it. The dragon immediately recognized the smell and flew towards the twin's hidden spot.

"Let's go girl!, we got a challenge to win" Anna exclaimed in excitement, she really enjoyed challenges.

"Alright brother, we better find this before Anna does… I don't want to lose the bet." Ruffnut said to her brother who was looking at a map.

"Shut up sis, I am trying to concentrate here…" Tuffnut murmured.

"Oh, I don't think she will find it, she doesn't even know about our hiding spot!"

"Oh come on now, she is a princess and she has an ice fury, she can definitely find it…And besides, I don't even remember where our hiding spot is…" Tuffnut whined, he was trying to understand the map and he was close to giving up.

"Really, you don't remember our hiding spot?"

"Nope…."

"Great, just great!" Ruffnut frowned. Until an idea came to her.

"I think I remembered! She might be a princess but she will never guess that." Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Alright Burf, Belch blow up the sky we have the challenge to win and Thorstons never lose..." The two of them yelled and started laughing like idiots.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know but let's go now…."

Unknown to the twins a mysterious person overheard their conversation and was now following them with a ship.

* * *

**Boom another chapter is done, and it is short I know. I am trying to get back into the writing so yeah. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	20. De-ja vu!

How Anna trains a dragon

Chapter 20: De-ja vu!

* * *

Snowstorm led Anna to a cave close to the mountain. It was a small one, and it smelled really, really bad. Anna winced, the smell was worse than Sven's poop.

"Gross… this is definitely the place! It smells like the twins…." Anna murmured, Snowstorm looked up at her with concern, she didn't like the place at all.

"Oh come on snowy, we will just get in find the axe and get out of here, this place creeps me out as well" Anna reassured the worried dragon.

Snowstorm carefully landed at the entrance of the cave. She sat down in order for Anna to get off her back, the young princess accidentally stepped on something slimy.

"Ugh! What the- EW!" Anna exclaimed when she noticed that she stepped on a rotten fish.

"I really need to bring Gerda here… She won't be happy at all!" Anna murmured, as she slowly entered the dirty and dark cave, she found a torch and lighted it up when she did, she wished that she never agreed on that challenge….

"Oh my…. This place is the worst thing I have ever seen!" Anna winced in disgust. She could see eaten fish everywhere, chicken feathers and bugs all around the place.

"Well, something died in here for sure…." Anna murmured, she was starting to feel uncomfortable as her dragon started to angrily growl. Anna was now closer to her dragon for protection. Things went for the worst when she saw two red eyes in the darkness.

"Snowstorm… I don't think we are in the right place…."

Meanwhile, Elsa had now let the ship on the shore and was following the twins by feet, they had landed with their dragon as well. She was looking for the perfect opportunity to attack them, it was three against one but Elsa had something they didn't have…. Ice powers.

Elsa was using her stealth skills now, she was now very close to the two Vikings and was already planning her attack. She wouldn't kill them of course since she vowed to never kill with her powers, but she would surely give them a good scare and they could become her prisoners as well and that of course if they didn't lead her to the reason she was here in the first place…. Anna.

She made the weather colder now. The two young Vikings seemed to notice that.

"Ruff, is it my idea or did the weather got colder?" Tuffnut exclaimed as he shivered a little bit.

"I felt that too…. It looks like Barf and Belch noticed that too…" Ruffnut who also shivered said, Barf and Belch were looking around uncomfortably with this sudden change of the weather.

To their dislike, the weather just kept getting colder as they were walking.

"I-It g-got r-r-really c-c-c-co-old don't you t-think sis?" Tuffnut murmured, he was hugging himself now, and he could see his breathing frozen.

"Y-yeah… I-t's awes-some. "

"Is it?" An unknown to them feminine voice sarcastically replied causing them to jump in surprise, barf and belch were too cold to react and before the twins knew it they were both knocked down by something or rather, someone.

"Whoa sis Am I-I dreaming or there's an icy wall around us?

"Nope… You are not…. B-BARF B-BELCH!" Ruffnut managed to yell, the zippleback reacted immediately at his rider's calls and tried to make an explosion but the attacker realized it in time and created an ice barrier around her and the twins, the dragon tried to break the ice wall but it was too strong.

"I am done with those games…. Now if you two co-operate I might rethink about freezing you alive!" the woman demanded, she sounded so calm and angry at the same time that the twins were actually scared now.

"W-W-what do you want us to d-d-do kind s-sir I-I mean l-lady?" Tuffnut said he was looking his attacker in the eyes.

"Just answer me this….WHERE is my sister?!" She basically yelled at their face.

"W-who?" Ruffnut murmured

"Oh don't play with me… I know you have her, WHERE IS SHE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" The attacker yelled again, the twins were just lost.

"Err…. We don't know your sister… We swear!" Unfortunately for Tuffnut this was the wrong move and it only angered the intruder more.

"ENOUGH! TELL ME WHERE ANNA IS BEFORE I-"

"W-wait you said Anna?" Ruffnut exclaimed, the intruder seemed to calm down just a bit

"Yeah like we are talking about the same one?" Tuffnut said but this only angered Elsa more, ice was spreading around them, if the cold didn't kill them then the look that the Snow Queen had sure would. Before Elsa could actually freeze the twins they heard a desperate scream coming from the mountain.

"AAGHHHHHHHHH"

The ice melted immediately as soon as Elsa heard that scream, she knew exactly the source.

"Anna…" she murmured, the twins were worried now as well. The Queen looked at the twins warningly before she ran off to the direction that her sister's scream was heard.

Ruff and Tuff quickly climbed to their dragon who was frozen the entire time.

"Do you think Anna found the cave?"

"I don't think she found the right one…."

**Meanwhile.**

Snowstorm was in front of the terrified princess in a defensive stance as a huge purple angry dragon had emerged from the cave. It had yellow eyes large wings with purple and black color, claws in its wings and a really large tail. The dragon was closer to the description of what Anna thought of the species back in Arendelle. However, unlike any other, she encountered this dragon had the ability to control the thunderstorms. It body has fully charged with lightning now and it was ready to burn both Anna and Snowstorm.

Snowstorm hissed and growled warningly at the dragon and the weather was getting dangerously cold.

The twins managed to reach the cave surprisingly faster than Elsa since they could fly, they were surprised to see the princess hiding behind the ice fury who was challenging a Skrill.

"Oh my THOR! THIS IS A SKRILL!" Tuffnut excitedly yelled causing the dragon to turn it's attention to him and Ruffnut.

"Way to go brother… You made a skrill angry at as now" Ruffnut murmured.

"Awesome!" Both yelled at the same time.

Meanwhile, Elsa was running through the forest freezing everything around her, but she didn't care at the moment, Anna was in danger and she would be there to save her. She finally reached the cave but froze in her tracks once she reached there.

She saw Anna, alive and well, behind a white dragon with ice powers like her who was defending her little sister from another purple dragon who could control the storm.

Elsa felt so relieved that Anna was alive and not tortured but at the same time worried that she was close to two dangerous beasts. She saw the big purple dragon knocking the white one easily out of the way with a lightning bolt. The dragon didn't even have time to react to the attack and was already unconscious. She saw Anna running to the dragon with worry and tears? Why would Anna care about that dragon? However, Elsa snapped back to reality when she saw the purple dragon been ready to attack again. Quickly Elsa used all her powers to get in front of Anna, she managed to create an Ice wall between the princess and the Skrill and right on time she got in front of her sister as the Skrill broke the wall hitting Elsa with a bolt of lightning.

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt what was like to be burned alive, being colder than the usual she felt the lightning inside of her like a volcano ready to erupt. She managed to look at Anna who was surprised by the mysterious savior and then everything was black.

Everything was too fast for Anna, she first saw Snowstorm getting struck with a lightning bolt and then she was saved by a hooded person who just popped out of nowhere in front of her. The only thing she saw from him/her was two blue eyes that looked at her with full joy and happiness but at the same time pain, before he/she fell to the ground unconscious from a lightning bolt.

The twins saw the whole thing, it was too fast for them to react but now they used barf and belch to scare the Skrill with a big explosion. Surprisingly it worked and the Skrill left the cave without using it powers against the twins or the princess.

Fortunately, Snowstorm was back in consciousness and got up again.

"Snowstorm!" Anna exclaimed with relief as she had the dragon who licked her in reaction.

"Don't you ever do that again icy…"Anna said, but then she turned her attention to her second unconscious savior. She now could take a better look at the unconscious body without worrying about a crazy thunderous dragon. The person was wearing a black leather shirt and dark blue pants and black boots he/she also wore a mask to hide his/her identity and dark blue gloves and he/she had a sword in his/her back. Anna decided to remove the hood and the mask so she could see the face of the savior.

Firstly Anna removed the mask, her savior was definitely a female, she had a whiter skin than her even though her face seemed burned from the lightning bolt. Anna decided to remove the hood as well, that face seemed already awfully familiar. However when Anna removed the hood she took a few steps back from the shock, tears were forming in her eyes and she started shaking hard. The girl had long platinum hair exactly like….

"ELSAA!" Anna yelled in panic, her sister, was here she saved her life and now she was deathly unconscious. The first thing Anna did was check her breathing, she was colder than Anna but that was Elsa's normal temperature. Anna sighed in relief when she heard a heartbeat. Elsa was still alive.

However, Anna grabbed Elsa in her arms and cried in her chest. All those months the reason she kept fighting was to see her sister and home one more time and now there she was hugging the unconscious body of her beloved sister just like Elsa did some months back when Anna had jumped in front of her and Hans and saved her.

Snowstorm nudged the crying princess who looked at her dragon and then back to Elsa. Meanwhile, the twins had landed next to the two sisters.

"W-wait, that's your sister?" Tuffnut asked, Anna nodded in reply and she wiped her tears.

"We need to get her back to the base…" Anna murmured and she managed to carry the unconscious Queen at Snowstorm's back. Anna was holding tightly Elsa's body during the ride.

"Mhmm…" The Snow Queen murmured, her eyes were still closed and she was still weak to move.

Anna smiled, she now knew that her sister was fine and reacted by stroking her hair.

"Shhh, Elsie everything will be okay!" Anna reassured and a smile was formed in the Queen's face.

"An-na?" She weakly called.

"I am here now Els… You are safe."

"D-don't leave me…" Elsa weakly said, she sounded so insecure and afraid that it broke Anna's heart, she had no idea what was going on back in Arendelle during her times in the Viking Archipelago, she sure knew Elsa would be missing her but not to this extent.

"Never again…" Anna confidently replied, one thing was sure, she would never abandon Elsa again even if it wasn't her fault. With that promise, Snowstorm continued her flight peacefully and carefully with the two sisters now reunited sleeping on her back.

**Boom, Anna and Elsa are finally together again and I added the Skrill in the story! Don't worry we will see the dragon again soon enough as well as the gang Viggo and Ryker. Sorry for the late updates but I have been busy with school and other stories as well.**


	21. Sisters together once again!

How Anna trains a Dragon

Chapter 21: Sisters together once again!

* * *

Elsa groaned in pain, when she opened her eyes she was expecting to find herself in Arendelle but instead, she found herself under a wing and someone was hugging her. Then it hit her, she wasn't in Arendelle but on an unknown island and her whole body was in pain and she didn't even remember why.

The Queen decided to take a closer look at her surroundings and was surprised to see that the wing that was covering her belonged to a dragon, a huge white dragon with a few ice spikes around its body. The beast was sleeping peacefully, Elsa tried to move away but she had completely forgotten about the arm that was protectively around her.

Thankfully though Elsa realized that in time and she looked at the sleeping figure next to her… _ANNA?!_ It was her baby sister, she was sleeping closely to the dragon and her and was smiling on her sleep. Elsa decided to look at her features, her red hair her beautiful face, but then she noticed a few scars on Anna's face that were healed but they weren't completely gone…. And they weren't there when Anna had departed for Southern Isles.

Elsa also noticed a few scars on the arm that was hugging her. _Oh, Anna… What have you been through? _She wondered.

"Mphfff" Elsa heard her young sister murmur in her sleep.

"Morning…" Elsa playfully said to her sibling who was slowly opening her eyes.

"Five more minutes mom…" Anna mumbled before dizzying off to sleep again.

"Do I look like your mother?" Elsa exclaimed, making Anna open her eyes. She hadn't recognized the voice at first but now she did.

"Elsa?" Anna said, she was fully awake now and quickly removed Snowstorm's wing off her and got up. The dragon groaned a bit before turning sides.

"Hi…" Elsa said playfully she was still on the ground and she was grinning.

"Really?" Asked Anna with a serious look on her face.

"Y-y-you're alive!" Elsa was now laughing with joy. Anna was surprised with the weird reaction of her sister. Was that an effect from the lightning?

Elsa tried to get up so she could bear-hug her sister but a wave of pain stopped her from even moving.

"AGHHH" yelped Elsa making Anna worried. The pain so bad that Elsa was close to tears.

"ELSA!" A worried Anna exclaimed, she kneeled to her sister's level and stroke her hair.

"Shhhh It's going to be okay Elsie, I got you," said Anna while she was gently stroking her sister.

"W-where are we?" Elsa weakly asked

"At my house… Come on let's get you to my bed it looks like Snowstorm brought us here and couldn't put us in bed so we had to sleep in the ground…." said Anna and she carefully picked Elsa in her arms like a baby. Her sister wasn't heavy and this made things easier. Elsa winced from her pain a bit but she didn't resist, she felt safe in Anna's arms.

"I-I missed you…" Elsa murmured and she cuddled her head to Anna's chest, her sister's heartbeat was always a great lullaby for her to sleep.

"I missed you too Els…" said Anna softly to the now sleeping Queen, Anna finally had lied her sister in the bed and sat next to her.

Meanwhile, the gang finally returned to the edge after meeting with Johan.

"I missed the edge…" said Fishlegs when he and Meatlug landed on the island.

"Yeah no kidding, I wonder what those morons were doing here…" said Snotlout

"Ruining your home!" said Tuff and Ruff out of nowhere, the twins landed next to Snotlout who now had an angry look on his face.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" He yelled and the twins grinned.

"You will soon find out….."

"Uhhh, guys…. Why is there ice all around the place?" asked Hiccup when he noticed that there were tracks of ice all around the edge.

"Oh a skrill attacked Anna and then her sister almost froze us to death." Ruffnut casually exclaimed making everyone looked at the twins shocked and worried.

"A Skrill?" Snotlout asked confused.

"Her sister?" Fishlegs added

"Where's Anna now?" Astrid asked worried about her new friend's well-being. The girl had grown in her the last few months just like Heather.

"In her house?" As soon as Tuffnut replied Astrid ran to Anna's hut and knocked on the door, she needed to know if she was okay.

"Anna are you Inside?"

"Astrid! Y-you can come in if you like…" said Anna, Astrid sighed in relief that she heard her friend's voice. When she entered the hut she was surprised to find Anna close to her bed holding someone's hand.

"W-who is that?" Astrid asked confused, she saw Anna looking softly at the young woman who was sleeping at her bed.

"My sister…. She saved me from an angry Skrill but she was struck by lightning." The young princess explained. Astrid nodded and took a closer look at the girl. The young Queen had platinum long hair and she was wearing a strange outfit for royalty, it looked like the clothes Heather wore when she joined the riders. Astrid noticed the burns in the Queen's face from the lightning.

"Is she okay?"

"She's alive… she was awake earlier but I am worried, I-I just got her back… I-I don't want to lose her…" Anna stammered the last part. Astrid knew how she felt, she went closer to the young princess and patted friendly her left shoulder.

"I-I don't think I can go back, Astrid…" Anna murmured, she could see the tears in her eyes.

"Elsa will sure ask me to follow her with a ship back… I-I can't even be close to one…." Anna finally admitted her fear. Unknown to both girls, Elsa was awake but decided to pretend that she was asleep and heard the whole thing…

_Oh, Anna…. Is this why you didn't come back? _Elsa thought.

"I am pretty sure you two will work things out.."

"I hope Astrid…. I hope."

* * *

**Boom another chapter done and the two sisters are together again! Looks like Elsa isn't feeling that good huh? Anyways I will update this story more often than my other one since it's close to the ending. I hope you enjoy this. Megan is out**


	22. Epilogue

How Anna trains a Dragon

Chapter 22: Epilogue

* * *

Elsa got up a few hours later, she had rested long enough she needed to talk with Anna, Elsa now knew what she was afraid of and she was determined to help her. Anna was stroking her dragon, Elsa was amazed at how beautiful and magnificent her dragon truly is.

Anna turned around and saw her sister who was smiling

"Elsa! You should be in bed you're…"

"I'm fine Anna," Elsa told her worried sister she then turned her gaze on the dragon who was staring at her as well.

"I guess I haven't introduced you two properly huh?" Anna giggled as Snowstorm nuzzled her head against her hand asking for affection.

"Elsa, this is Snowstorm, she is an Ice fury, one-of-a-kind, she might have the power to turn you into one nice popsicle but if you become friends with her, she will turn into the cutest dork you will ever meet" Anna explained as she was stroking Snowstorm's belly, Elsa couldn't help but giggle the sigh was too cute to be true.

"Wanna pet her?" Anna asked Elsa's eyes widened as she backed away slowly.

"Uh, Uh, No, What if I accidentally freeze he-"  
"Elsa, she is literally made out of Ice and snow and she can control it too, how can you freeze her" Anna commented, Elsa rolled her eyes, the dragon was now staring at her, eye to eye it was basically begging her for affection just like she did with Anna.

"Alright fine" Elsa gave in but before she could approach the dragon she was stopped by Anna.

"Not like this sis, you need to bond with her first" Anna explained, Elsa looked at her confused, Anna grabbed her left hand and moved it to the dragon slowly.

"Uh, sis what are you doing?"

"You need to earn her trust first," Anna told her sister as she was guiding her hand in front of Snowstorm's face. The dragon stared at it, Elsa closed her eyes thinking that the Dragon would eat her. Instead of she felt the Dragon's soft scales in her palm, it was like touching snow.

"Whoa," Elsa exclaimed when she opened her eyes and saw that she was petting Snowstorm. Anna giggled, she watched as Elsa was now scratching Snowstorm's neck, who was clearly enjoying it. Anna then turned and faced her sister with a serious look on her face.

"Elsa… there's something I have to tell you" Anna alarmed Elsa who stopped scratching Snowstorm and faced her sister as well.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?" Elsa reassured her little sister who formed a weak smile in return but quickly faded away.

"The reason I never came back is…. I am afraid of ships" Anna confessed even though Elsa had overheard Anna's and Astrid's conversation she couldn't help but feel surprised.

"W-When they had c-captured me, they tortured me and forced me to do things I never wanted, they had turned me into a slave on that ship, if it wasn't for the Riders who rescued me I probably wouldn't be… here" Anna broke down in tears, Elsa hugged her sister and allowed her to cry on her shoulder, Elsa stroked her little sister's back comfortingly.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe now, you're safe" Elsa repeated multiple times until Anna had calmed down,

"I-I thought I would never see you again" Anna murmured, Elsa, touched her sister's cheek and stared her in her teary blue eyes,

"Anna If they didn't find you, I would turn the world upside down just to get you back" Elsa bravely assured her, Anna smiled a bit. She knew she would always have Elsa and was grateful for it.

"I missed you" Anna murmured, she rested her head in Elsa's shoulder, no longer crying.

"Missed you more"

"Missed you most"  
The two sisters giggled, they sat there for a few minutes, Snowstorm joined in she wanted some affection too.

"So sis, want to meet the rest?" Anna questioned her sister who nodded, Elsa wanted to meet the people who saved her sister's life.

Anna, introduced her big sister to the gang she started with Hiccup and Astrid, Elsa thanked them for saving her little sister. When Anna introduced Elsa to Snotlout, he tried to flirt with her, like he always does with any female but was turned into a popsicle by Elsa, Astrid and Anna laughed at this. The twins bombed Elsa with questions about her magic powers, they wanted her to join their pranks, Elsa of course denied. Fishlegs, on the other hand, were more interested with how her magic works.

The two shared their childhood stories, everyone cried, laughed, and have fun during the storytelling. The day went by very quickly, it was night time and the two sisters alongside Snowstorm headed off to Anna's hut where they slept for the night.

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

It's been two weeks since Elsa's and Anna's reunion, the two had officially joined the gang in their missions, Elsa was always with Anna and Snowstorm, she had also become great friends with Astrid and Heather. During this time, the three girls helped Anna go through her traumatic experiences so she and Elsa could go back to Arendelle. Elsa had convinced her sister to return with Snowstorm if she felt more comfortable with flying her way back.

And that's not all, a few days ago Elsa managed to train a dragon of her own. A Skrill, the same Skrill that had attacked them the first time Elsa had come to the island. Elsa had encountered the thunderous dragon again, this time she managed to trap the dragon into ice, surprisingly when the Skrill was pinned to the ground by Elsa's eyes it was calm enough for the Snow Queen to tame it.

They had formed a strong bond ever since, Elsa had decided to take her Skrill, Thunderstrike back to Arendelle, she would make sure that the people would accept Dragons especially hers and Anna's.

But today was a special day for the sisters, it was the day they would finally return home, they had sent a message with a terrible terror to Kristoff to reassure him that everything was fine and they were both alive and well.

"You're ready?" Elsa asked her sister who was stroking her dragon's head.

"As I'll ever be" Anna smiled, she had missed her home dearly, it was about time to go back.

The two sisters thanked the gang for everything, Elsa had visited with Hiccup Berk two days ago and she with Stoick agreed to become allies from now on. Arendelle would have Berk's back if they ever needed help. After saying their goodbyes Anna and Elsa took off,

They were finally going home but little did they know, that their greatest adventure, hadn't even started and this, was only the beginning….

* * *

**And, after sooooooooo long I finally finished the story, I know I said that I would write more chapters on this one but honestly, it's been so long that I don't even remember what were my plans for this story so yeah… I have finished it that way so I can have it open for sequels, now I can't promise that I will make a sequel to this, but I have left it open just in case. Anyways, thanks to everyone for all the support, sorry for not updating this story often but I was out of ideas so I decided to end it here. And that's it, not promising sequels or anything for the time being, besides I have a lot of other projects to work on right now but yeah! Once again thanks for the reviews and favs, follows, etc. Till next time, Megan is off**


End file.
